


Saturday

by Lici_Rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, M/M, Multiple Resets Have Happened, My First Undertale Fanfic, Plot? What is plot?, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Will add additional tags as I go, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lici_Rose/pseuds/Lici_Rose
Summary: It's nine o-clock on a Saturday... You work at a shitty bar night in and night out, but when two skeletons walk into the door, your whole life changes for the better. Spending more and more time with the skeleton brothers lead you to also meet a certain flame monster; And suddenly you're pulled into a life of magic, wonder, chemistry and... Love. But who will you choose? Sans... Or Grillby? And have you chosen before?I will try my hardest to update on Mondays, but that may change due to work (and school) :)





	1. Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, peeps! This is my first fanfic on this site! I'm honestly super excited, since I've always loved to write, and because I've loved Undertale for a long time! So, why not put the two together with a lovely fanfic for you all? Hope you enjoy!  
> \----------  
> P.S. You can find me on Tumblr under just-my-cat-blogger

It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, and you’re cleaning up the fake marble counter-top of the bar when you notice one of the regulars sitting at his usual spot once again, demanding his usual. He is soon making love to his tonic and gin while you fake a smile; your regular routine. He’s been there more and more every week, mumbling about his problems, complimenting your drinks. You hear his complaints about the Monsters from the Underground nearly every visit, and you grow tired of his company quicker each time. He was alright before you found out he was a racist shit. You smoothed out your pencil skirt, your slightly stained button-up blouse showing off your cleavage well. The breast pocket adorned the logo for the bar you were employed at, in pink, bold letters. Ironically named “The Pink Monster,” it wasn’t really popular with the race. You honestly didn’t mind them. The thought of magic, (which was once thought as fantasy), excited you, this fascination likely emerging from your love of novels such as Harry Potter. Despite this fascination, you didn’t know many Monsters. It had been about three years since their freedom, and humans still were getting used to them. You’d meet one every once in awhile, but they seemed so uncomfortable in the human-dominated bar, since there was mainly a negative response to their arrival. But by now they’ve spread around the world, and slowly were gaining their rights.  
You were pulled out of your thoughts as the old man slammed down his sixth Gin, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He ordered another one, but you politely refused. “Sir, you’ve had too much, do you plan on driving? I could call you a taxi, or Uber--”  
“No, gimme another,” he slurred, “I’ll be fine gettin’ home.”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that.” You tapped your purple fingernails on the counter, trying not to roll your eyes.  
After several failed attempts, and a few curses, he left. The security had to show him to the door, which they had to do often. You sighed, moving onto the next customer. You mixed the drink half-heartedly. You had used to love making the drinks, excited to finally be old enough to drink alcohol, but that excitement faded quickly. Working with customers every day was surprisingly... Exhausting.  
You heard the all-too-familiar “ding” of the front door of the bar, and looked up, giving one of your welcoming smiles that you’re required to give. Yet you were taken back by literal walking skeletons coming into the bar. They both seemed to have permanent smiles, yet their heights greatly contrasted. One was tall, his orange scarf standing out against his black shirt with a light jacket over it. The t-shirt read, “Tough Guy” in bright blue letters. The skeleton next to him wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt and black joggers. Clothing was something you always noticed about someone as a first impression, but it was hard to have a first impression outside of literal skeletons. As you finished serving the drink you were mixing, you happened to overhear their conversation, due to the volume of the taller skeleton.  
“SANS, BECAUSE I AM ADVENTUROUS AND DARING, I AM WILLING TO TRY THIS, ALCOHOL. ” The taller one’s voice boomed, even though he seemed to be trying to whisper.  
“Oh bro, trust me, it’ll be sweet.” They sat at the bar. The taller skeleton referred to as “Sans” rested his head on his arm, and waved you over. “ ‘Ello there, whatcha got that’s sweet but with a small kick? This’ll be my brother’s first drink.” He handed you his brother’s ID, and you learned his name was Papyrus.  
“YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS REQUESTS SUSTENANCE, HUMAN!”  
You laughed, handing him a small menu, “Ok, I could make you Rum and Cola, Bloody Mary, Bellini, or a Pina Colada. But that’s the less intense stuff. If you want something harder, I wouldn’t recommend it for your first drink. I only say that from experience.” you winked. You’d usually be a little more flirty with customers for a nice tip.  
Papyrus seemed to blush… A light pink? Somehow. He stated proudly, “THE BLOODY MARY SEEMS TO MORBID FOR MY TASTE, AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT A BELLINI OR A PINA COLADA IS, BUT I THINK I’VE HEARD THE LATTER IN A SONG, SO I’LL TAKE THE PINA COLADA!” You explained it and he seemed satisfied. His brother ordered fries with ketchup, and you set off to work. The bar had suddenly gotten less busy, so you were able to really focus. You arranged the pineapple slice perfectly, and stuck the mini umbrella into it. Papyrus seemed happy with the presentation, calling the little umbrella “cute,” and drank it happily.  
“IT’S NOT AS BITTER AS PEOPLE DESCRIBE IT! A TRULY SATISFYING BEVERAGE, HUMAN!” The brother, Sans, was quiet, enjoying his fries and ketchup to the fullest by… Drinking the ketchup. Having seen stranger things in that bar, you hardly showed a reaction to it. You chatted with Papyrus, finally introducing yourself. You asked him about his life on the surface, and he brightened up, “OH, I LOVE IT HERE MUCH BETTER, HUMAN! SANS AND I HAVE A NICE HOUSE OUTSIDE OF TOWN, WHERE WE SPEND MOST OF OUR TIME OUT IN THE WOODS. IT REMINDS ME OF THE FOREST IN SNOWDIN, AND WE’VE BUILT MANY SNOW SCULPTURES SINCE THAT KIND OF WEATHER HAS EMERGED!”  
“Oh wow! Growing up, I lived out in the country too. We had a nice forest behind our house, with a little creek where we put an old door down as a bridge! It was nice.” You’d never opened up so easily to a customer so quickly, but Papyrus was so sweet, like a precious cinnamon bun, yet Sans remained a mystery. When Papyrus had asked for your number, you couldn’t help but hesitate, “That depends on your intentions with that number!” You laughed nervously.  
“I INTEND TO BE YOUR FRIEND, HUMAN! YOU COULD COME OVER, AND MEET MY FRIENDS, WE COULD HAVE SLEEPOVERS, AND WE COULD COOK TOGETHER!” You were taken aback by his forward words. Why you? You’re nothing special. “I-I don’t know Papyrus...”  
His brother spoke up for the first time in awhile, “Hey bro, could I talk to you, in private?” They excused themselves, and sat in a booth in the opposite corner from your bar counter. You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. You had just got done with serving two other customers when they returned.  
“HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I ARE GOING TO VISIT EVERY SATURDAY AND BUILD OUR FRIENDSHIP A LITTLE MORE BEFORE WE HAVE SLEEPOVERS AND SUCH! MY BROTHER THOUGHT IT WISE TO TRUST ONE ANOTHER BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE!” You blinked, did Sans not want me to be his friend? You glanced at him, his grin never fading. Their skulls were very expressive, despite the seemingly hard material. You accepted the proposition, telling them that you looked forward to their visits. Papyrus left a twenty dollar tip, and you stared at the bill for a moment in your hand before saying anything. You tried to give it back, but he insisted. Reluctantly, you stuffed it in your pocket, and you both exchanged numbers. You weren’t surprised to see a text from Papyrus when you clocked out later that evening.

The Great Papyrus: See you next saturday, human! B) 

You replied quickly, telling him that it will be fun. You texted back and forth for a little while. Later that night, you got a text from an unknown number. 

??? : Ey, got this number from Pap. It’s Sans. 

You were surprised by his text. You texted slowly, your fingers hesitating for each letter, and you took a deep breath before asking a tough question. You had to know. But you tried to keep it light, as to not accuse him of anything.  
You: Hi! Did you find me too shady today? Is that why you told Papyrus only to visit for awhile? Haha sorry if I seemed untrustworthy.

Sans: Nah, ya seem nice. But tibia honest, I just didn’t want my brother to get hurt.

"Oh…" You thought. It would seem that they were just being cautious because of the negativity toward monsters, even after all these years. You didn’t blame them for it. Wait. Did he just… Make a bone pun?

You:Oh ok, I don’t blame you for that. Humans can be awful. I look after my own brothers the same way. Even now, when they’re all grown up! So, you like jokes? I saw your terrible pun.

Sans: Ehh, I like them as much as the next guy. If the next guy absolutely loves them. 

You spent the next hour sending each other terrible jokes. You laughed wildly at the corny jokes, smiling like an idiot the entire time. You soon found his weak spot for science-based jokes and puns. 

You:What happens to nitrogen when the sun rises? It becomes daytrogen! 

Sans: That was pretty clever, but I think I need a break from this. I might be crying from laughter, and my funny bone can’t take it. Night.

You:Good nitrogen.

Sans: Sleep tightrogen.

You: Don’t let the bedbugs bitrogen.

You fell asleep peacefully, thinking about your two new friends. The next week was going to be so slow, because you couldn’t wait until that Saturday.


	2. Accidental Heroics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoah, two chapters in one day?! It's because I love you all <3
> 
> Also, the book referenced in this chapter is "East" by Edith Pattou

For the next few weeks the skeleton brothers visited the bar every Saturday at six o’clock on the dot. The same routine gave you a sense of peace in such a chaotic environment. The Pink Monster wasn’t a disastrous place, there was just a lot going on at once on busy days. The brothers made it more peaceful, and you enjoyed their company. Papyrus would order a soda, and Sans would get something to eat, with a side of ketchup, which he would drink directly from the bottle. What they didn’t know is that you’d go to the store before work just to buy him a bottle, since the inventory was running low, they would run out of ketchup fast if he drank a whole bottle every week. You’d even put a sticky note on it with his name, so your co workers wouldn’t use it. Your co workers found it sweet, since you hadn’t done anything like that for other regulars.  
The skeleton brothers would ask you about your week, and you’d tell a few jokes about rowdy customers. The old man stopped sitting at the bar when they’d show up, which you were kind of thankful for. He had started to annoy you since he'd rant about a different topic every time he’d visit. It was a wonder that he hadn’t been banned long ago. 

One day, in a drunken rage, he jabbed his hairy finger toward Papyrus and Sans, “Your kind isn’t welcome in my bar, get out! Before I--” he hiccuped, “Before I take you on myself!” You quickly pressed a button under the counter which called security. They showed up fast, but not before the old man broke a bottle, his intentions obvious. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes, and without thinking, you ran out from behind the counter, jumping in front of Papyrus and Sans, screaming, “No!” You were surprised by your own voice, sounding more booming and confident than usual. The old man paused, surprised by your actions. Moments later, the old man was tackled by security, and escorted out by police. Papyrus hugged you, “HUMAN, WHILE I APPRECIATE YOUR EFFORTS, YOU REALLY SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY WOUNDED!”   
“I… I don’t know what came over me. I wouldn't consider myself the heroic type, but I… I care about you guys.” You smiled, despite your shaking.   
Sans shook his head, “That was pretty ballsy, kid, but I agree with Pap. My bro and I can manage ourselves just fine. Pap currently trains with the best warrior in the Underground. And I ain’t that far from his skill either. We wouldn’t want you getting hurt over something we could easily handle.”   
Before you could respond to their concerned words, your manager called you to his office. He told you to leave difficult situations such as the events from that night to security. He also had the same concerns as the brothers, and it suddenly dawned on you the severity of the situation. If he had swung his bottle, and nicked your neck or your face… You cursed yourself for being so foolish, but reminded yourself that you were perfectly fine, so it didn’t matter what could have been.  
He told you to go home early, but he asked if you’d come in early the next day, so you could catch up on your hours. When you exited the office, you found Sans and Papyrus waiting outside. Papyrus hugged you again, squeezing you, “HUMAN! I’D LIKE TO TREAT YOU TO A LOVELY DINNER MADE BY YOURS TRULY TO THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE!”   
“It isn’t that big of a deal, is it? But thank you, I’ll happily come over!”  
“NOT A BIG DEAL? OF COURSE IT IS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANT TO DO THIS FOR YOU! I’LL PREPARE THE BEST MEAL YOU’VE EVER TASTED!!!” And with his signature “nyeh hehehe!” laugh, he ran off. It was around 6:30, and you hadn’t eaten yet, so dinner sounded wonderful.  
Sans chuckled, “Heh, seriously, thanks. I think we can trust you now. And just a warning, Pap’s spaghetti can be a bit…” He paused, “Nevermind, you’ll just have to try it.” He winked.   
You raised your eyebrow, smiling, “You 'think' you can trust me? I was nearly sliced and diced for you two, like a meal!”  
He looked you up and down, “I’d gladly have you served up on my plate.”  
You paused, stuttering and getting flustered. You shook your head, shoving him playfully in an attempt to hide your flustered blush, “Oh, wow.” You weren’t sure why you had been so flustered. Though you realized later it was because you weren’t used to getting flirted with while the guys were sober.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to get you all rattled. I was joking, by the way…” He trailed off, his lazy smile unfaltering, “But I’ll swing by in a half-an-hour to pick you up for dinner.”   
You said goodbye, and you drove to your small apartment. Your face felt so hot, so you laid down on your dark purple leather couch, a cold and wet towel over your face. Was he really joking? Or did he actually find you attractive? And why did that matter to you so much? You got up from your couch, taking a quick shower, rummaging through your closet for an outfit. You put your hair up in a towel for a few minutes, allowing your shoulder-length hair to air dry once you took it off. Your hair became wavy easier this way. You pulled out a white sleeveless blouse, the pattern displaying small skulls. You chuckled at the design, pulling on your maroon high waisted pants, tucking the blouse in, putting a thin cardigan over it. You put on a gold bracelet and matching earrings. After that process, you decided to also put on makeup for the occasion. You drew on a thin line of eyeliner, and stained your lips to create a slightly darker red tone. You then slipped on your black combat boots, admiring your outfit in the mirror. Sans’ flirtatious words were forgotten at this point. You then plugged in your phone, and turned on the TV. You surfed through the channels, waiting for Sans to show up. You looked at the clock, realizing it had taken yourself less time than you had thought to get ready. You texted Sans that you were ready, and he responded quickly.

Sans: Mind if I pick you up early then?

Me:Not at all, see you in a bit! Here’s my address: _____

Less than a minute after, you heard a knock on your door. You opened it, inviting Sans in. He walked in, looking around like a tourist. “Hey, give me a minute, my phone is almost fully charged. How did you get here so fast? Do you live close by?”  
“Nah, I know a shortcut. And I’m not in a rush since Pap isn’t quite done with dinner.”  
“Oh cool! I’ve lived here for awhile, so I know a few shortcuts too.”  
Sans plopped himself on your couch, closing his eyes, “So, this is your place, huh? Pretty nice. You know, you can tell a lot about a person by the way they live. Like having panties lying on the coffee table? Classy.” He winked.  
You squealed, running over to the table, snatching the underwear. Shit, it was your really frilly pair too. It was a black lacy thong, your favorite. You threw it into your bedroom down the hall, out of view. “I- I’m so sorry--” Before you could stammer and stutter more, Sans’ phone rang. He put it on speaker, and you noticed it was Papyrus.  
“GREETINGS, SANS! I NEED YOU TO STALL THE HUMAN FOR A SHORT WHILE! I APPEAR TO HAVE BURNT THE FIRST BATCH TO A CRISP, AND I WOULD LIKE TO TRY AGAIN. IT MUST BE THE BEST FOR THE HEROIC HUMAN!”   
“Mkay bro, good luck,” He ended the call. “I’ve never seen my brother work so hard for spaghetti. Usually he’d add glitter, so this is going to be amazing!” His smile grew wider. It would seem he was used to terrible spaghetti.   
“So, uh, Paps will call when he’s ready. What should we do ‘til then?” Sans asked, raising an eyebrow-bone at you. You swallowed, suddenly nervous. You hadn’t had a guy (or girl even) in your apartment for a long time. You didn’t expect anything to escalate, but you couldn’t help but think of the possibilities.   
“Well, do you want anything to drink? I don’t have ketchup right now, but I have soda, tea, or water, I guess.”  
“Hmm… Nah, none of that is my cup of tea,” he chuckled, “so I’m good, thanks.”  
You sat on the couch, chatting with Sans, talking about work. He worked as a self employed vendor, whose specialty was grilling various meats. He bragged about his amazing ribs and hot dogs. The food truck he owned named “Meaty Dogs,” it’s logo an extremely muscular Rottweiler.   
You laughed, turning on the TV again, “So, is your truck at the festivals in town? I don’t go to them often, but maybe I’ll have to start going to them, to see if your ribs are as amazing as you say.”   
“Oh yes, my ribs are pretty sexy.” He winked, gesturing to his chest. You snorted, laughing loudly. You decided to watch your favorite competitive cooking show.  
You watched as chefs scrambled to cook gourmet food within thirty minutes. It was a comfortable silence, and you’d comment on the food and guess which chef did the worst and get eliminated.   
You found yourself staring at Sans, taking in his features. His bones seemed soft because of the expressions he could make on his face, especially where his eyebrows would be. His black tank top lay on his body loosely, his royal blue athletic shorts having a single white stripe on the side. You noticed his faded pink slippers, fuzzy and comfortable looking. As someone who really cares about their appearance, you were amazed how Sans was able to not care. You envied that ability, trying for years without success to try and gain self-confidence, and your big break up hadn’t helped. You were still trying to get over it, and hadn’t dated since.   
You were about to say something, when his phone rang again. This time, he didn’t put it on speaker, and just made affirmative grunts as responses. He hung up, “Alright, our dinner is done. Let’s head out.” You turned off the TV, grabbing your little black purse and phone. You put on your jacket and a thick scarf. You decided against a hat. He held the door open for you, and you blushed lightly. You both went down the stairs, and exited the building.   
“So, where’s your car, Sans?” You looked around the small apartment parking lot, not noticing any cars that stood out.  
“Oh, I walked.” Sans shrugged. You sighed, hoping they lived close by. “Don’t worry, though, I have that shortcut. Uh, I need you to… Hold onto me. It’s a magic thing, and it won’t work unless you do.”  
“What? A magic thing?” You became giddy, excited since you hadn’t been able to encounter magic on a personal level. “Oh my gosh, are we going to teleport?! That’s so cool!” You got closer to him, suddenly embarrassed about your excitement.  
“Yeah, you can call it that. Also, I’ve never seen a human so excited about magic stuff.” He chuckled lightly at his own joke before even telling it, “What do you call a magic dog? A labracadarbrador.” You giggled.  
“Ok, w-what do I do?” You hesitate, unsure where to put your arms.   
“Well, just pretend you’re coming in for a hug. It’ll be over in a flash.” You wondered if he was feeling just as shy as you felt right then. You felt a little better when you noticed a blush on his cheekbones.  
You nodded, deciding to wrap your arms around his chest. It was then that you really noticed that he was about a head taller than you, he had to look down to meet your eyes. His stare was a little intense, his cheeks blushing a cyan blue. You imagined the blush that was most likely creeping across your cheeks once more as he hesitantly put his arms around you.  
“Okay, you ready? You’re going to feel a pull, but just hold on tight and you’ll be fine,” a single eye socket then shone the same cyan as his cheeks, that iris erupting into a small flame, “I think.”   
Before you could respond, the world around you fell away to black. You yelped in surprise. Your apartment, the road, the small cafe next door, it was all suddenly gone. It was then when you felt that pull. It was like you and Sans were spinning too fast, and that force was trying to tear you away from him. You gripped him tighter as he did the same. You buried your face into his chest, your eyes shut tight. There wasn’t any noise in this darkness, just the sound of your breathing, making it all the more eerie. Your heart pounded in your ears, your mind reeling as adrenaline coursed through your veins. You felt… Alive.  
Out of nowhere, that pulling force ceased to be. You loosened your grip, noticing that you were in front of a small log house. It looked like a lodge, and the snow and forest around it made it look all the more gorgeous. Snow gently fell around you, yet you didn’t feel the cold because Sans was still holding you tightly.  
“Sans, first of all, your house is amazing! Secondly, that “shortcut” was… Exhilarating! What was that blackness? Can you teleport anywhere? If so, could you take me to Paris for like, five seconds? Or Disney World? Preferably Disney World.”   
He chuckled, “I can only teleport to places I’ve already been, so I can’t do that, because I’ve been to neither.”  
“Neither have I, that’s fine.” You smiled.   
“Now, this is nice, and you smell really good, but you should let go so we can go in. Paps is waiting.”  
You gasped, releasing Sans. You hadn’t realized that you were still holding onto him. “Oh, sorry! T-thanks, also! Let’s head in!” You laughed it off, fixing your white scarf.   
Sans entered the house first, calling out, “Paps! We’re here!” The living room was cute, the bone painting on the wall standing out the most, making you smile. It suited them, of course. Papyrus ran out of the kitchen, still wearing his apron, which read “Kiss the Cook” on the front. He greeted you with a hug, then took your coat and scarf. “HELLO THERE HUMAN! WELCOME TO OUR HOME-” He eyed your boots, narrowing his eyes. You realized that he didn’t want you tracking anything, and you took them off, revealing your pink socks with cat faces on it. You blushed, since you had forgotten to change them.  
“THE FOOD IS READY, AND THE TABLE IS SET! LET’S EAT! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME.” You noticed that a cozy flame was illuminating the living room from their fireplace, which gave a nice glow to the space. You followed them into the dining room, where a table that fit four had matching red placemats, and a steaming bowl of spaghetti waiting. A fork lay next to each bowl, neatly and carefully placed. After pulling out your seat for you, Papyrus got out glasses, “WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DRINK, HUMAN?”   
“Water will be fine, thank you.” Papyrus seemed to be glowing with pride, and you could see that he loved to have guests. “Do you guys have guests often, Papyrus is the perfect host!”  
“THANK YOU, HUMAN! WE DO HAVE FRIENDS OVER OFTEN!”  
Sans plopped down in the chair across from yours, “Yeah, we have weekly movie/anime nights.”  
“Oh? Anime? I’m a bit of a fan, but I only have watched a few.”  
“YOU’LL GET ALONG WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE NICELY THEN, THEY BOTH LOVE ANIME!” Papyrus sat in the seat next to yours, picking up his fork, digging in happily.  
You smiled, trying a bite of the spaghetti “Whoah, this is really good!” You added a bit more of parmesan, trying hard not to make a mess, realizing the mistake of wearing a white blouse. Papyrus and Sans made conversation as you ate in silence, occasionally commenting on their topics. You loved how they got along so well. Some believe that siblings have trouble getting along, but for the skeleton brothers and yourself, your siblings were your first best friend. The only time they didn’t seem to get along was their opposing opinions of terrible jokes and puns.  
You finished your bowl fast, getting another serving, finishing it fast as well. You groaned, “Oh man, I ate way too much.” You burped quietly. “Shit, I- I mean, excuse me.” Sans then burped loudly and apologetically.   
“SANS! MIND YOUR MANNERS!” Papyrus shouted, mortified. Sans shrugged, and you laughed at their bickering.   
After you all had our fill, you all sat on the couch and decided on a movie to watch. You decided on a Disney movie you’d seen many times, each one was better than the last. You sat between the brothers, and relaxed against their plush couch. You soon found yourself in a food coma, waking up during the credits, your back against Papyrus, and your legs across Sans’ lap. You apologized, sitting up. Papyrus took it as a compliment, “I DID SAY FOR YOU TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!” You looked at the clock, noticing it was getting really late. Explaining that you had to work early the next day, you said goodbye to Papyrus with a hug.  
“DO COME AGAIN REAL SOON, HUMAN! IT WAS A PLEASURE!”  
“Thanks, Papyrus. I did have fun!”  
Sans walked you out, and you both stood on the porch for a moment. You smiled at him. “So, magic stuff again?”  
“Yeah, let’s go.” You grabbed onto him, a little more confident than the first time. The force was just as fantastic as the last time, and you found yourself at a loss for breath from the adrenaline.   
“Thanks for the ride!” You looked around, realizing he had taken you directly into your apartment. “Well, that’s more convenient.”  
“Yeah, I thought it would be. Paps really did seem to have a nice time. And the spaghetti was actually decent. I’m pretty psyched about that.” While you took off your winter gear, as well as your cardigan, he lingered at the doorway. Your apartment was at a comfortable temperature, so i felt too warm in the sweater.   
“It was delicious. Would you mind me coming over more often? I know Papyrus doesn’t mind, but I need to know if you do.” You leaned on your kitchen counter.  
“I don’t mind. By the way, I never noticed your tattoo. Nice.”  
“Oh, this? I got this about a year ago.” Displayed on your right upper arm, it was a fancy old-fashioned compass rose, wrapped around it a worn ribbon-like design, the ribbon wrapping itself around your arm a couple times, having the quote, “East of the Sun, West of the Moon,” in cursive letters within it.   
“‘East of the Sun, West of the Moon’? Is it a riddle?” He studied it closer.  
“It’s a nonsense phrase. It’s from my favorite book.” You pointed it out on your bookshelf, it's paperback cover worn from the many times you’d read it. Sans took it from your hand, and read the back of it.   
“Sounds neat, but what are these tally marks? There’s fourteen of them.” They were marked on the bottom corner of the back cover.  
“Oh, uh, that’s just the amount of times I’ve read it.” You took the book back, placing it back on the shelf carefully.   
“Damn, you must really love that book.”   
“I really do, I’ve loved it since Junior High.” You smiled at the memory of discovering your favorite book.  
Sans decided it was time for him to go, since it was getting even later. You found yourself being sorry that he had to leave. When you said goodbye, he went to leave, but in a fleeting moment, you decided to give him a hug. He seemed tense at first, surprised by the gesture, but hugged back soon after. You shyly backed away, the hug lasting a little longer than it should have. You waved, and before you could blink, he was gone. You took off your makeup and changed into pajamas, which was underwear and a t-shirt. Crawling into bed, sleep came easier for you than it ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, Lici here! I referenced a tattoo I've always wanted, but what would you all want as a tattoo? Feel free to comment :3 Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Mauve Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today starts the regular Monday updates :) Hope you all had a wonderful Mother's Day! <3

From that day on, you’d visit the brother’s house on a regular basis. Sans would either pick you up from work, or from your apartment. You even got to help them pick out a Christmas tree. Christmas was only in a few weeks, after all. You got used to the pull of the void, yet Sans’ magic never failed to amaze you. You got them both to show you the extent of their basic battle magic, finding out that they had similar abilities, yet there were limits for both of them. Papyrus’ eye would glow orange, and the flame wasn’t as large. They both could summon bones and “Gaster Blasters” at will, and use them in an attack. Papyrus summoned his attack, the bones spelling out “Cool Dude”. You also found out that Sans could pick you up with his magic, that familiar blue flame blazing in his eye socket every time he’d use his magic. What you found peculiar was that when Sans had first picked you up using magic, you felt a pull in your chest, not quite painful, but enough to be uncomfortable. A royal blue cartoon-y heart materialized in front of your chest, and you yelped, frightened. Sans immediately released you, and you fell to the snowy ground hard.  
“What the hell was that?!” You clutched at your chest, breathing heavily.  
“S-sorry,” sweat appeared on his forehead, “That was your Soul under my power, making it blue.”  
“Whoah, what? That’s… Amazing.” Your wide eyes stared at your hands, filled with wonder.  
“Humans forgot about that when they forgot about monsters… When they forgot about magic.” Sans clenched his fists, then relaxed them. “Would you like to see your soul?” You nodded, your eyes still wide.  
“W-will it hurt? Would it feel like dying?” You asked, in a panic.   
“No, it shouldn’t hurt. Here, let’s go inside for this. This wind will chill you down to the bone.” He winked, going inside and sitting in front of the fireplace. The glow of the flickering fire bounced across his bones, giving a sinister shade to one side of his face. He was an intimidating monster, but you weren’t afraid. You sat in front of him, your legs crossed.   
“Come closer.” He said softly. His low voice gave you chills, good chills. You obeyed.  
He reached out his arms, his hands hovering over your chest. Before you could make a snarky and sarcastic remark, his hands dove into your very being it felt like, and you gasped. It felt so intimate, the wrenching (yet non painful) sensation you felt as he brought your Soul out from your body. You stared at the mauve cartoon heart in front of your chest. San’s eyes were wide as well, staring at your Soul.   
“Perseverance,” he breathed. He cleared his non-existent throat, “Humans all have a different color Soul based on their most determined qualities.” It gave a faint glow, hovering above his fingers, shining against his hands. You reached out to touch it, but Sans stopped you.   
“Trust me, it would feel weird.” He chuckled, returning your Soul back to your chest.  
“Perseverance, you said? That’s so cool! What color is yours?” You reached out, touching his chest. Nothing happened.   
“Monster Souls don’t have colors. It’s white, and it’s upside-down. Nothing special.” He blushed, you pulled your hand away.  
“Can you show me?”   
“I dunno, that’s a really personal thing for Monsters.” He shrugged.  
“W-what? I showed you mine!” You pouted, “Please?”  
Sans paused, staring into the fire, then you, then back to the fire. He sighed, shrugging, “I can’t resist that face.” He reached into his own chest and pulled out his Soul. His shone brighter, the glow shining past his hands, illuminating your faces.  
“Whoah, why is it so bright? Or is mine just dim?” You stared at his soul, fighting the urge to touch it. Perhaps it was a taboo in his culture. But you were curious of what it felt like. Was it squishy?  
“That depends on your experiences, whether or not you’re content with your life and your choices. Y/N...”  
You fell silent, staring at the carpet. You weren’t sure what to say, since you knew very well why your soul didn’t shine brightly. The guilt weighed on your soul too heavily.   
“Sorry to be a bother.” Sans sighed. He took your silence harshly. He couldn’t help but feel hurt that you didn’t want to tell him, despite the friendship you had built. You looked up, his Soul gone. He stood up, moving to the couch. “I understand that some things are hard to talk about, I just thought…” He looked at you, then sighed, “Nevermind.” You both fell silent as he flipped through the channels on TV.   
“I don’t want to be a… A bummer, it’s tough stuff…”  
“You’re worried about being a bummer? How do you talk about your problems then? To your friends? Your family?” He cocked an eyebrow at you.  
“I don’t.” Your voice was barely a whisper.   
Sans paused. He was silent for a moment, when out of nowhere, he hugged you. You choked back a sob, hugging him back. You could tell from the way he squeezed you that he understood on an alarmingly personal level. A few tears escaped your eyes, but you fought back the rest. You pulled away, your eyelids growing heavy. You leaned against him, and you cuddled until you fell asleep. His hand in yours felt so comforting.   
You awoke in Sans’ arms, and he was laying you down in your bed, at your apartment. You’re not sure why you woke up, since you had been pretty sure that the “shortcut” should have woken you up. Perhaps you were in a deeper sleep than you had thought. Sleep threatened to take you over once again, but you fought it.  
“Sans,” you mumbled, “You didn’t need to do that. I could have stayed at your house. I don’t work tomorrow, it’s gonna be Christmas. I’ve been a good girl.” You mumbled, nearly falling back asleep. You knew your words didn’t make sense, but you didn’t care. Christmas wasn’t until a few weeks.  
He chuckled, “Yes you have, sweet dreams.” He pressed his toothy grin to your forehead, which was meant to be a kiss, you figured later. It was only moments later that you fell asleep. You dreamt of Sans in a Santa costume bringing presents to you, all wrapped in pretty ribbons and paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lici here! So, the main character has a purple soul?! I figured that perseverance would fit best to what she faces later in the story, which you'll find out soon enough :3 What color soul do you think you'd have?


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Hope you've had a wonderful week <3

You awoke to your alarm, grumbling as you found you had slept in your clothes. But then you remembered. You had taken the day off for some “Me Time.” You hadn’t requested a day off in awhile, so your boss gladly let you have it, (even though he believed it was for a doctor’s appointment). You stripped from your sweaty “pajamas” and got into the shower. It was earlier than you wanted to wake up, but it gave you plenty of time to make tea and enjoy a movie before the mall opened. You put a bagel into the toaster, getting out strawberry cream cheese. After the bagel and tea was prepared, you enjoyed your favorite movie in a large t-shirt and panties before getting into your everyday clothing. You glanced out of your bedroom window to see the sky’s deep orange shades from the sunrise. You smiled as you thought of Papyrus. You had already told them of your plans, so they knew you wouldn’t be visiting. 

 

You decided against something more dressy, so you put on a t-shirt and dark jeans. Your jacket would be covering it anyway, so it didn’t really matter what you wore. You put on your jacket, white mittens and it’s matching fluffy scarf. You slipped into your combat boots, and with your purse ready, you took off. Your car warmed up slowly as you shivered from the cold, you drove slower than normal on the icy roads. But eventually, you made it to the mall. It was busy, of course, since it was Christmas time, but you loved it. Christmas being your favorite time of year, you didn’t mind all of the people there. It just warmed you up to see all the smiling faces.

 

You looked around at various stores, buying yourself some new tea, two shirts, a skirt, and leggings, humming to the Christmas songs throughout the stores. You paused in front of the lingerie store, hesitating. But you thought, “why not?” and entered. The beat of the music pumped throughout the store. There were a few guys browsing, and you giggled, thinking of them buying their girlfriends this kind of gift. You blushed at the thought of a man giving you lingerie as a gift. 'I think I’d really like that, this stuff is expensive', you thought to yourself.

 

After looking around for a bit, you decided to buy yourself something a little flaunty. It was a see-through bra and pantie set, with the fabric of the top extending to your hips. When you tried it on, you were surprised at the girl in the mirror, winking at her. It’s light pink color flattered your skin tone, and you loved the little black bow in the middle of the bra and on the panties. You could clearly see everything, but that’s kind of what you loved about it. You spent more than you wanted on it, but it was nice to own such a thing. It gave you extra confidence thinking you had something like that in your closet, waiting for the lucky day.

 

You decided to leave after that store, having already spent enough. Yet as you were leaving, you spotted a familiar logo of a muscular rottweiler. You hurriedly made your way to it, smiling like a fool the entire way. 

“Hey! Sans!” You leaned onto the counter, looking at him, then at the menu.

“Oh, hey kiddo. Fancy seeing you here.” His uniform was cute, a dress shirt with a black apron, and slacks.

“Yeah, it’s been a great day.” His prices were moderate, yet you weren’t in the mood for ribs.

He eyed your bag, “Seems like you’ve done a lot of shopping. Victoria’s Secret?” He made a saucy growling noise. 

“Oh, you!” You laughed, “Yeah, I’ve been needing some new stuff. I get tired of the same ‘ol thing sometimes, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” He chuckled, his lazy smile growing wider.

“I’ll have an order of fries, I’m not that hungry. I hope you’ve saved some ketchup for me!”

“Comin’ right up, miss.” He went behind a curtain, and you patiently waited. He soon came out with a basket of fries. He insisted that you not pay, despite your protests.

“Hey, mind if I come sit with you? It’s about time for my break anyway.” Sans asked, already taking off his apron, and putting up a closing sign.

You raised an eyebrow, “You’re going to just leave your booth?”

“Oh, right! Let me talk to my boss.” He paused, “Yep, it’s alright with him.”

You shrugged. “If you say so. Hey, I heard your boss is a real pain.”

Sans laughed, “Yep. He’s a real pain in the tail bone.”

 

We sat at a nearby table, and you ate all of your fries sooner than expected. Maybe you were hungry after all. You both talked for a bit, and joked around for awhile more. You thought of how easy it was to talk to Sans. It was always hard to find someone that you could effortlessly get along with. You realized he was one of your closest friends, and a feeling of sadness washed over you. Sans noticed your change of mood, and stopped laughing. 

“Hey, you alright?” Sans asked, clearly confused.

“Well,” You sighed. “You’re my best friend, Sans. A-and even so, I’ve been avoiding talking to you about something really important. I know that I don’t want to be a bummer, but I think you ought to know. I’m ready to let you know.” 

Sans’ expression turned serious, his smile gone. “I understand. Go on.”

You took a deep breath, unsure where to begin. “A few years back, I experienced a terrible domino-effect kind of events. It all began with the death of my Grandfather, which shattered my world. He had been in the hospital for a while, but he was doing so well. He was fine one day, talking and walking. He really seemed like he was getting better. But one night, he… He fell. The doctors believed he was trying to go to the bathroom without help, and had a heart attack. He fell into a coma after that. He… He didn’t have long after that. The last day I visited him, I apologized for the things I had done in the past, and kissed his forehead one last time. I… I was so lost after that. He and I were very close, since we both love music, painting, and books. I was becoming a different person over time; working harder that I ever had, trying to distract myself. I fell asleep studying countless times, seriously sleep deprived. My grief-induced work ethic soon wore out, and I just… stopped trying for awhile. I became so tired. So damn tired of working so hard. I fell into a deep sadness for a long time, dropping out of college eventually. Then the guy I was with left me out of the blue. I had tried so hard to keep us together. I didn’t want to lose anyone else I loved! I kept insisting I could change, I could be ‘myself’ again. But… I don’t think I’ll ever be the same after all that. While I was trying to keep us together, he became more and more unhappy, and cut me off out of the blue.” You sighed, trying not to cry. You were suddenly aware of the invasive open public space surrounding you, and looked around, half expecting someone to be staring, judging you. You looked at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. “I’m sorry I ranted on so much, you didn’t even get a word in.” 

You didn’t get a response, so you looked up. Sans had tears in his eyes, a few escaping now and then. “I-I just wanted to listen. Y/N, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m so sorry about your grandfather. Losing a family member is… Unbearable. But you need to know, if you put that much time and effort into your ex, yet he still left, then he isn’t even worth your time. He isn’t worthy of your love for the rest of your life if that’s the case.” His words hit you directly at your heart, and it all made sense. You understood that he was right, and you felt a sudden yearning in your chest. This pull seemed to draw you to Sans, and you didn't resist it. You embraced Sans, crying and laughing. The sadness was gone for a moment, and that's all you could ask for in the moment. You clung to each other, until you both decided that it was time for you to leave, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans seemed so excited to see you <3 And his reaction to your past... He does seem to understand more than you know...


	5. Burger Joint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lici here!  
> So I decided to delete the update from last week, that way this chapter will technically be chapter five. I think it would have bothered me otherwise x3  
> So I decided to combine two of my chapters for this one to make up for the lack of an update last week, I hope you all enjoy!

A few weeks later, you found yourself driving Sans to your place after a late shift. You were hungry, and Sans owed you food. You had insisted on driving for once, since his "shortcuts" were used so often. You wondered if it tired him to do them, and if it strained his magic in any sense. You thought about asking him, but were distracted when a good song came on the radio. You didn't hesitate to belt out the lyrics without shame, finally comfortable enough with Sans to sing around him.

“You’re good at singing. I didn’t know that.” He stated.

“I do love to sing, I’ve always loved to, but I could never see myself making it a career. I’d be in treble if I tried singing in front of an audience.” You looked at him, a silly expression on your face. He caught on quickly, and smiled.

“Yeah, but you seem to kick brass at singing. My singing skills are major-ly terrible.”

“Oh, give it a rest, these jokes aren’t my forte.” 

You both erupted in laughter, “Yeah, they seem to be falling flat. Oh man, that’s fantastic. If you hated jokes, I don’t know what I’d do with myself around you.” He mocked wiping away a tear.

“Yeah, I have no idea why I love them so much. I just actually find them funny! Others would politely laugh, but I’d be laughing my ass off!” 

“What about corny pickup lines?” He smirked.

“Oh, no, you better not!” You started sweating, laughing nervously. They weren’t bad, they were just… Too good. The easiest way to your heart was through laughter, and you found the corny pickup lines hilarious.

He laughed, “Based on your reaction, that’s being saved for another time.” It’s like asking if someone is ticklish, you’re getting tickled either way. If you told him you liked the pick up lines, he’d bombard you with them. If you told him you hated them, he would have done the same thing. 

 

When you arrived at your apartment, you both laid down on the couch, watching TV and just talking. You cracked a few jokes now and then, and when your stomach rumbled, you decided to take up on Sans' offer to take you out to eat. 

You looked at him expectantly, "You know... You still owe me food. Mind taking me someplace? I want to go someplace new, I'm feeling adventurous tonight."

He held his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’ll give us a shortcut later for a nice place. It’s a burger joint, sound good?”

“Oh, that does sound great!” 

 

Before you could leave, you and Sans were distracted when he discovered your photo album tucked in your bookshelf. Sans was indirectly was introduced to your family, and you both laughed about the pictures of your childhood. There was one with you in a baby bikini at the beach when you were a toddler, making a sour face after eating some sand. There was another one at the same beach, your dad holding you in the water, your mom’s finger covering up the corner of the photo. She never had liked taking pictures of herself, but with the few you had, you loved each one. You made a fake puking noise as he came across some middle school photos of you. Your face looked so different, and you had long hair you hated, in clothes that were utterly unfashionable.

“Why that noise? She’s cute.” Sans implored of you.

“Oh geez, she was just so… Uncool,” you laughed, “She had such an easier way of everything.”

“How so?” He raised an eyebrow.

“She had easier school, didn’t have to pay bills, or have a job, or have a worry in the world except if that movie star was ever going to notice her!” You laughed, then sighed. “I kinda miss being a kid. I had an amazing childhood, and I had taken it for granted. I wanted to grow up so bad, but by the time I realized what I had, it was gone. I… Grew up.” You smiled, thinking of all the good times you had.

“I miss it too. My childhood ended too soon, though. I had to take care of Papyrus by myself at a young age, since my parents were gone.” Sans sighed, and you looked over to him, and gasped. His pupils were gone, and all you could see in his eyes were the emptiness and blackness of the socket. It was a disturbing sight, but you kept your composure. That look of serious sadness, made you want to hold his face, and… You weren’t sure what else you wanted to do. Hug him?

“I’m sorry to hear that. Papyrus seemed to turn out really well, though. You did a good job.” Sans closed his eyes, smiling. When he opened them, his white pupils were back. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. And from what you’ve told me about your brothers, you’ve kind of done the same thing. You had a lot to do with them growing up.” His half-lidded eyes looked over the album, flipping through the pages. 

“I want to see some childhood pictures of you and Pap, would you mind? I’d love to see you two as baby bones.” You giggled when he blushed. 

“I dunno about that, they’re nothing special.”

“Ohhh don’t tell me widdle Sansy is embarrassed over childhood pictures.” You teased, elbowing him, “Is there one of you in little onesie pajamas?” 

“H-how did you know about that? Did Pap tell you?” He was getting more flustered, and you loved every moment his cyan blue cheeks became shades darker.

“I’ll definitely have to ask him about that later!” You laughed, deciding to drop it after that.

Sans shrugged it off, but you could tell that he was hoping you forgot about it. You were then surprised by a loud rumbling coming from your stomach. It sounded like a whale calling to you, singing the song of it's people.

“Can we go out to eat now? I’m absolutely starving.” Your stomach reminded you of the forgotten promise.

“Sure, you ready?” He stood up from the couch.

“Hold on, don’t want to leave without shoes, again.” You poked his chest.

“That was your own fault,” He chuckled.

 

You held onto him tightly, and were off. Throughout the blackness, you usually found that your eyes were squeezed shut, but this time, your eyes were wide open, and you noticed something you’d never noticed before. There was a light in the distance behind him. you wonder if Sans has ever noticed it. But how would he ever notice something behind him? You tighten your grip as he warned you that you were nearly there.

 

Upon arrival, the first thing you noticed was the intense heat of the room. Feeling hot in a light sweater, both of you made your way to the front of the bar. The small joint was lovely, despite it's size. Clearly, the owner of the establishment had good taste.

 

“What? My bar not good enough for you, Sansy?” You laughed, “What’s this place called?”

“Grillby’s. ‘ts my favorite.” He waved over the bartender as you took a seat, the stools elevated enough to be able to swing your legs. You turned to greet the bartender, and paused. Similar to your initial reaction to the skeleton brothers, you were surprised to see a tall, lean man… Made out of fire. 

You sputtered, “I… He’s.. Hot?” And Sans erupted into nearly hysterical laughter. You noticed that the bartender now had an eyebrow raised, and you felt your face suddenly become hot, hotter than you had been before. “I’m so- um, so sorry. God, I’m even more in need of a drink now,” you muttered the last part of your statement, “I’ll have a margarita, please. And a burg.” you heard a curious crackle coming from the flame monster, which you assumed to be soft laughter. 

“Coming right up, dear,” he held out his hand, and you shook it, half expecting a searing pain to erupt within his strong grasp, “My name's Grillby. I heard you mention that you work at a bar? Do you own it?” He made your drink as he chatted casually with you. 

“Oh, yeah! I work at the Pink Monster over on Main Street. I’m a bartender. But I don’t own the place.” You laughed. The three of you chatted for awhile, before Grillby steered the conversation back to your bartending. You finished your burger in seconds when he served it, your hunger more severe than you thought. You were greeted with refills of your drink within seconds as you chatted, a lovely buzz invading your senses.

“How long have you been bartending? Are you quick to mix?” His very deep voice seemed gravely, which sounded lovely to your ears. It reminded you of the crackle of a bonfire on a cool summer’s night. Sans drank his ketchup in silence.

“A few years now, so I’ve become faster as time went on. I love layering the drinks, I think it looks even more delicious when I do that, but I don’t get to do that much. The alcohol variety is rather… Limited at my job.” You and Grillby laughed, understanding the struggle.

“If you’d like, you could make one of those now. I’ve got a much wider variety I’m sure you’d enjoy. You could... ‘Show me what you’ve got’, if you will.” His smile seemed genuine, his glasses reflecting the bar. You looked to Sans, who gave you an approving nod.

“Oh my gosh, really? I’d love that! Just give me a second.” You took off your sweater, remembering that you had a tank top underneath. He met you at the end of the counter, where he held the door open. You could see a small blue tint to his cheeks, which you wondered if it was his version of a blush. These thoughts were halted when you noticed the extent of the “variety” he had mentioned. There were so many different bottles! They were all glass, with pretty designs displayed on the front. You collected several bottles of alcohol, as well as grenadine syrup, and got to work. In moments, you had a tall glass of alcohol that started out dark red at the bottom of the cup, blended with yellow in the middle, and dark blue on the top, filled to the brim with ice. You admired your handiwork. Usually, you struggled to get it to blend nicely. You placed it in front of Grillby, who drank a rather generous gulp.

Grillby studied the glass, “Hmm… The mix of cherry, pineapple, and blue raspberry is delicious with the Vodka and Blue Curacao. What do you call this? I’d be tempted to down the whole glass, if I weren’t working right now.” He licked his lips as he ran his fingers through his fiery hair, meeting your eyes. You had to crane your neck to look into his eyes, since he was so tall, and so close.

“Hmm. It doesn’t really have a name. I just went with colors and flavors that I figured went nicely together.” You shrugged. 

“You- You ad libbed this? But you moved so fast! I’m impressed with your style. Would you show me more? I’m more familiar with monster alchohol.” His smile was now wider, amazed. “Would it be alright if I named it after you? Even better, I’d love for you to come work with me, making this drink and more, and show me more of your techniques,” he took your hand, “It would be a pleasure.” You couldn’t help but shiver to his touch, and his voice. He was just so warm.

Sans nearly spit his ketchup, both you and Sans giving Grillby a similar look of surprise. Then both men looked to you, both curious of your answer. The first thought that came to mind was that you just met this man! He was charming and kind, it seemed, but you could say that about a lot of people.  
Grillby continued to explain, “I’d give you a better pay, and you’d be able to set your hours to your liking. It’s becoming more and more difficult to run this place by myself. I need someone that can keep up with my pace. We can exchange numbers if you feel the need to think about it.”

You thought you must be dreaming. Yet the more you thought of your shitty bar, who never banned a customer that continually displayed violent tendencies, the more his offer enticed you. Plus, you knew you were a bit drunk, so making a big decision now wouldn't be a good idea. Thank god you still had the rationality of a sober woman even though you were buzzed.

“Yes, I’d like to think about it, Grillby. My resume hasn’t been touched in years!” You both laughed, neither one of you noticing how wide Sans’ eye sockets were, watching you both exchange numbers. He was aware of Grillby’s charms on women. He cursed under his breath, since he knew very well that he was a natural Casanova. Sans figured that if he brought you here with him, Grillby would assume you were on a date, and save his flirtations for the next girl. Yet he did notice a slight difference in his style of flirting with you. Or was it genuine admiration? You were skilled, that was certain, but still. He knew that his good friend needed help in this bar, but he couldn’t help but feel a boiling in his magic at this proposal. Wait. Was he- 

“Sans?” You pulled Sans out of his thoughts, “I’m really tired. It’s nearly midnight. Would you take me home?” Ah. This is something that Grillby didn’t have the pleasure to have. Sans was able to hold you, even if it were for a moment. Your tightened grip always made him feel invincible, yet flustered. But he never allowed his nonchalant demeanor to fade.

“Sure, babe.” He froze. D-did he just… 

You opened your arms, yawning. Good, you didn’t notice. “Ready when you are, Sansy.” He only liked that nickname when it was falling from your lips. He wrapped his arms around you, and you were both gone in a moment, leaving Grillby feeling very confused. What did a hug have to do with her going home? Wait- Were you dating? God, he felt stupid. He should have known better. But your skill charmed him, and your humor did even further. He couldn’t help the smooth words that fell from him. When you removed your sweater, he saw a little bit of skin at your waist before you pulled it down again, which stunned him more than it should have. And he thought the tattoo was absolutely stunning. Yes, that would definitely be a bonus if you worked with him. He did find you quite ravishing. He shook away these thoughts, since he wanted to stay professional during work hours, if you accept. "But once we clock out..." He thought. The attraction wasn’t the only reason he asked, he did want to have your assistance with his bar. He’d been searching for a long time for someone with the potential to keep up with the popular bar, but no human had ever shown interest. He’d seen bartenders move fast, crazy fast, but he had never seen them move with grace before, as you did. He looked at the drink you made, breathing your name out loud. He treated this new word as a new taste, as your drink had. He downed the rest of the glass before officially closing the bar. He thought of you as he went about his daily maintenance, secretly hoping- no, praying- That you’d call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this... Then you made it to the end of my chapter! <3
> 
> I always imagined Grillby as a suave guy, yet he's also very friendly. Have fun trying to decipher between flirting and friendliness, reader! >:3 Flirting often goes right over my head, so it'll be fun to come up with smooth words for Grillby in the future, as well as corny pick up lines for Sans! 
> 
> Let me know of your best pick up lines, and I might include one for Sans later in the story ;)


	6. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lici Here!  
> Thank you all for your kind words, comments, and kudos! Holy moly, 50 kudos??? Over 600 hits??? I can't even express how encouraging it is for me to see the support <3
> 
>  
> 
> Warning! Slightly NSFW content later in this chapter! Maybe it's NSFW, I don't know, I'll let you all be the judge of that >w<

You woke up much more comfortably that morning, since you were actually able to sleep in pajamas, under the covers. Well. Almost under the covers. You must have been tossing and turning in your sleep, because most of your body was uncovered by your thick comforter. The chill of the room suddenly hit you. As you thought of turning on your heat a little higher, you thought of Grillby. Would you accept his offer? It’s one hell of an upgrade, you thought. He had been so generous to offer such a thing to you. Were you really that good at bartending? Or maybe he had other intentions? What intentions could he possibly have? He seemed a little flirtatious, but genuinely seemed to want your help. Maybe you’ll talk to Sans about it before you decide on anything for sure. You lie there, not wanting to get up. Getting up meant putting on that stupid uniform, and serving assholes all day. "Well," you thought, "I could be serving monster assholes." You chuckled, realizing that you hadn’t met an asshole monster in your life. Only humans seemed to be capable. You got up, taking a deep breath as you looked in the mirror. What’s an opportunity without a little risk? You’ll only learn if it was worth it after all if you take the risk. This statement motivated you to get ready with more enthusiasm.

 

You were wrong. There are monster assholes. And his name was Jerry. After making nearly every customer in the bar uncomfortable, he left. Thank god. You were tempted to ditch your job in order to get away from him. Your mind wasn’t fully in your work for the shift, since you had texted Sans that you’d be coming over after work today, just for a brief chat. You had told him that you needed advice. He probably knew what it was going to be about. Hell, he was there, after all. But talking pros and cons with someone else always made you feel better. Hopefully your shift wouldn’t drag like it always did. Even worse, i wasn't even that busy, which made the minutes go by even slower. You knew that looking at the clock more often didn't help the time to go by any faster, but you couldn't help but hope that when you looked up, it would be ten o'clock. You glance at the clock for the millionth time. It was only five thirty.

 

You had a smile on your face as you put on your coat and headed out to your car. The bitter cold was especially terrible today, and snowing like crazy. But you felt determined to talk to Sans in person, and figure out what you need to do. You drove slowly and carefully through the roads, cursing to yourself as your car slid on some rough spots every once in a awhile. You made it there in one piece, eventually. When you arrived, Sans explained that Papyrus was already in bed, his bedtime story already read. You just melted at the thought of Sans sitting on the side of the bed, reading to his younger brother, just like you used to with your own brothers. You wondered if he used different voices for different characters. That had been the best part to you as a kid.

You sat in the living room, sitting on the couch in the spot closest to the fireplace.You’d usually sit in a more comfortable position, but the uniform prevented that. Next time, you thought, you’d bring a change of clothes. Sans came from the kitchen, bringing you a mug of tea.

“Hey there brew-tiful.” You both laughed.

“Oh, Sans, thank you. You didn’t need to grab that.” You inhaled the sweet scent of the golden flower tea.

“Well, you always ask for it when you come over. So, I figured you’d especially need some since you seemed chilled to the bone.” He sat next to you. 

“God, I’m freezing. I thought the fireplace would be enough.” You were sure Sans could feel your violent trembling. Sans handed you a fluffy blanket that had been draped on the recliner. You gratefully wrapped it around you, sighing in relief. 

“Mkay, so you needed advice?” Sans looked at you expectantly.

“Well, I’m wondering if I should take up Grillby’s offer.”

“I don’t see why not. It would be better than the dump you’re at.” He closed his eyes and shrugged. If only he could say what he wanted to.

“What? Dump? You two come there all the time!” You laughed.

“We’re only there for you, sweetcheeks.” Oops. There he goes again. It just seems to slip off of his tongue so easily. 

You laughed, “Aw, thanks Sansy,” but tried to hide your blush. It was probably an accident.

Yeah, an accident.

Sans didn’t want to admit it, but he really didn’t like the idea of you working with Grillby every day. If he were honest with himself, he knew very well why he disliked it. He could try and convince you otherwise, but that would be selfish. But then again…

This has happened before.

And he wasn’t sure what would be the result this time around.

“Sans? You really think I should?” You whispered. “I can’t explain why I’m so hesitant.” You laughed lightly. “I mean, it’s a fantastic opportunity, and I really ought to jump right on it! Right?” You gasped, “Maybe I could afford a new phone!” You then proceeded to rant about all of the problems you had with your bar, convincing yourself with every problem. Sans smiled sadly. He knew that this is what would make you happy. Even if it meant… Potentially losing you.

“I say you go for it, kid.” He meant it.

“Thank you, I feel so much better now!” You squealed in delight. “Imma get a raise!”

He found it interesting that you were most drawn in by the better quality of the bar, and the money, rather than the dashing and flirtatious monster that ran it. Maybe this was a good sign.

He couldn’t help but sigh as you hugged him. God, he could stay like this forever. Mind as well cherish what he gets. 

You laughed, “Now that I’m all thawed up, I better be getting home. I have work tomorrow, after all.” You felt sorry to leave, “Unless there’s something you need to talk about too. I don’t wanna just dump my problems on you and walk away. I may as well take some shit too.” You smiled at Sans, who seemed surprised.

“Well, nothing much has been really bothering me lately. So I think I’m going tibia okay, thanks. It takes a lot to get under my skin.”

You giggled, standing up and folding the blanket neatly. You left, attempting to start your car. Nothing happened. You furrowed your eyebrows, trying the ignition again. You cursed, trying a third time. You realized your headlights had been on all day, your battery dead upon inspection. You cursed again, kicking the car, likely bruising your toe. You slammed the door shut, and your heart nearly stopped when you realize that you had left your keys on the seat… And locked the car… You stared at the keys on the seat, nearly screeching in annoyance. You limped back into the house, shamefully explaining your situation to Sans. “I looked up the nearest car repair shop and locksmith, and it isn’t open until tomorrow morning. What the hell am I going to do? I can’t afford the repairs! Let alone get into my apartment! Even if you teleport, I still need my keys!” You then complain about one of your neighbors’ kid you don’t trust to leave your apartment unlocked. You whined, “I need my car tomorrow, and you work too.” Logical solutions didn’t really occur to you two, since you were both so tired.

“You could… Stay here tonight? I’ll drop you off during one of my breaks.” Since he worked in the morning, and you in the evening, it would work out.

“My only issue there is that I don’t have a change of clothes.”

Sans chuckled, his hand scratching behind his skull, “We do have a washer and dryer. You can borrow my clothes for pajamas.” 

You couldn’t help but smile, he was being so nice. “Thank you, Sans, this means a lot.” 

He brought you clothes, and showed you to the bathroom. As you stared at the t-shirt and sweatpants, you blushed as you realized that you had a choice regarding your undergarments. Either have your bra and panties both washed, and have nothing on under these clothes, or keep them on. The latter disgusted you, but the first one embarrassed you. If you had everything washed, you’d be able to take a shower here too. This thought made up your mind. Fuck it, the both of you were adults. So what if he’s gonna throw your clothes into the washer and dryer? 

“It’s just clothes”, you said to yourself as you stripped completely and changed.

The t-shirt was comfortably baggy on you, the plain black t-shirt ending mid-thigh. The sweatpants were less comfortable, though. You had to tie the grey sweatpants’ string incredibly tight in order to keep it from falling. Also, you had to fold up the pant legs to keep you from slipping. You discarded your clothes in the small hamper in the bathroom, finding it mostly empty, except for a few socks.

You emerged from the bathroom, heading to the living room, wondering if there was a spare pillow lying around. 

“Sans? Do you have a pillow I could use for the couch?”

Sans scoffed, “Nah, you’ll sleep on my bed, I’ll be on the couch. I’d get an earful from Pap if he saw that I made you sleep on the couch. C’mere, I’ll show you where my room is.”

Sans could feel his soul racing. You looked… So cute in his clothing. It made you look absolutely tiny. Like a kitten. He had actually made his bed for once, and shoved the tornado into the closet while you changed. He hoped you’d be comfortable. You mumbled sleepily a ‘thank you’ and a ‘goodnight’ before he closed the door as he left. He whispered to himself, “N'ght, kitten.” That nickname felt great on his tongue. 

Now he’d need to start on laundry. Pap usually does it, but how hard could it be? It was just buttons and measurements of soap. He was good with buttons and measurements. 

He entered the bathroom, taking the entire hamper into the laundry room. He knelt by the machine, reaching in and taking out your uniform shirt. Does he dare-? He held the shirt to his non-existent nose. It smelled absolutely delicious. He sighed, throwing it into the washer. He liked the way the skirt hugged your hips, and how the shirt complimented your breasts. He’d have to be blind not to notice something like that in such a uniform. Next thing he grabbed was the skirt, along with your bra. Wait--

He dropped the clothing like it was on fire. He stared incredulously at the plain black push-up bra that was on the floor in front of him. He swallowed, throwing them into the washer as well. He had been so surprised because the cups… They were still warm from your skin. He let out a shaky breath, reaching in again for the discarded socks he knew was in there. He pulled out a handful of socks and-

...Oh Asgore…

You were definitely going to be the death of him.

The incredibly frilly black thong that you had lying on your coffee table ages ago… Was now in his hand. He discarded the socks, staring at the flimsy fabric. His breathing was definitely ragged by now. A devious thought suddenly sparked in his mind. If these were getting washed, who would know if he got them a little dirty… No… He thought. Though one part of his mind was screaming at him to go ahead, he placed them into the washer with the other clothing, and turned it on, after the soap. He sighed once more, making his way to the couch. As he laid down, and let sleep overtake him, as it always did so easily, another lewd thought sparked into his mind once more.

He slowly put puzzle pieces together.

If your entire outfit was in the washer right now…

Then that means…

Oh, Gods…

You’re not wearing anything underneath his clothes…

This is the last thought he has before sleep entirely envelops him, his dreams plagued with the wild desire that sprung from the events that just 'unfolded'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! What is reader doing to poor 'ol Sansy? <3 Also, I hope the perspective changes aren't confusing and random, I try and make them blend together nicely!


	7. Dating, Start!...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liiiiiiiiive! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been struggling to find motivation, but at last, I have found it! <3
> 
> I'll try and make up for it with some lovely fluff this chapter ;)

You felt as if you were completely surrounded by Sans as you woke up. His scent, at least. You were in his clothes, in his blanket, in his room, and in his house. You gathered the blanket closer to you, adjusting yourself. You hummed in bliss in how warm you were. The comforter he used was plushy, the fabric soft. You just wanted to sink into this nest of comfort you were in. And the smell… Was intoxicating. You wondered how a being without flesh could even produce a smell. Especially one as good as this. Then a new, completely different smell meets your nose. Breakfast. The rumble of your belly convinces you to get out of bed, and eat breakfast. On top of the dresser, you notice your uniform laid out neatly, your undergarments lying next to it. You blushed, hoping you hadn’t made him uncomfortable. 

 

You walk down the stairs, stretching. You met Papyrus in the kitchen, smiling when you noticed he was making pancakes and bacon. He turned, smiling wider as he noticed you in the doorway. 

“HUMAN! GOOD MORNING, SANS HAS ALREADY LEFT FOR WORK, SO I WILL BE THE ONE ENTERTAINING YOU UNTIL HE COMES BACK TO TAKE YOU TO WORK.” 

“Oh, really? Thank you!” You looked out the window in the kitchen, it was snowing heavily outside. The fat clumps of snow fell gently to the ground, building up quickly onto the already thick snow. You could stare out at this kind of snow all day. You even noticed a deer in the distance, walking gracefully through the snow, stalking her way through the forest."Wow," you exclaimed, “There’s so much snow! I like snow, but there's too much in my opinion."

“I ACTUALLY LIKE IT, BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF HOME.” Papyrus flipped a pancake.

“Home? There was snow in the underground?” You asked, amazed. How did an underground cavern have snow? Magic?

“YES, OF COURSE THERE’S SNOW IN SNOWDIN! NYEH HEH!” Papyrus loaded a plate with five pancakes, stacked on top of one another, with three slices of bacon beside them. You both sat down, eating your meal. You began chatting about his previous home.You hadn't had the chance to ask questions about The Underground, and talking about Snowdin fascinated you. You wished you could visit it, but The Underground had been empty of monsters for a long time, except for a few stubborn ones. Some people tried to make it into some sort of attraction, but the monsters refused them the ability to make their previous prison into some sort of tourist trap. The humans probably would have made a lot of money, but you had to agree with the Queen on their opinion. You learned from Papyrus that she had planned on making some locations in the Underground into a museum of sorts, to document the history of the underground, and immortalize the liberation of the monsters, but the funding for that endeavor wasn't quite there. You wanted to ask so many questions, but you simply had to take a moment to compliment Papyrus on his excellent cooking.

“Oh my gosh, Pap. This is by far the best pancakes I’ve ever had! Better than my Mom’s! Don’t tell her I said that…” You laughed.

As did he, “THANK YOU, HUMAN! WHAT A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! WAIT…” He narrowed his eyes at you, “ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME?”

You choked on your food, taken by surprise by his forwardness, “That wasn’t my intention, I just-” 

“I’M EXTREMELY FLATTERED,” He smiled widely, growing more and more excited, “DOES THIS MEAN YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?” No, you thought, Pap is like a brother… 

“COME ON! NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!” He sprung out of his chair, offering his arm, you couldn’t help but laugh happily. Fuck it, he looks too happy. You took his arm with a smile.

He took you to his room, where he showed you his vast action figure collection. You commented on the ones you liked the best, and found yourself smiling the whole time. You had to stifle a giggle upon seeing his race car bed. The entire room suited him perfectly. He also showed you his favorite books, and his profile on the Undernet social media website.

“WE SHOULD ADD EACH OTHER ONLINE!” He smiled widely, and you didn’t have the heart to tell him that you didn’t have an account. 

You studied the flag on the wall. It was slightly worn, and looked really cool. You wondered where he got such a huge flag.

“Why do you have a pirate flag on the wall?” You asked.

“PIRATE? NO, IT’S A HUMAN FLAG WHICH ACCOUNTS FOR THEIR DESCENDANCE FROM SKELETONS!” He seemed so sure, so you didn’t correct him. Hell, if magic turned out to be real, then anything is possible at this point in history.

You suddenly realized that you were on a "date" in a t-shirt and sweatpants. You started to say something, when Papyrus gasped loudly. It honestly startled you, and you shut your mouth quickly. 

“HUMAN! MY APOLOGIES FOR MY RUDENESS! I JUST REALIZED I’M NOT EVEN WEARING MY PROPER DATE OUTFIT!” He dashed into his closet, and not even a second later, he burst out again, posing in the middle of the room proudly.

He looked like a colorblind basketball player that lost his sense of fashion... Inspired by the neons of the 80's... His bright green shirt clashed with the orange basketballs on his shoulders, his bright blue shorts matching his hat, at least. Yet you smiled because despite the criticism, you loved it. He looked so cute so, him. Nothing would match the Great Papyrus better. You came out of your thoughts as you realized he had asked if you liked it.

“Oh Pap, you look cute!” You smiled.

“NO! ANOTHER GENUINE COMPLIMENT!” He fell onto the bed dramatically, and you both laughed. After your hysterical laughter, you noticed that Papyrus seemed to be sweating. Profusely.

“Pap, what’s wrong?” You asked, confused.

“HUMAN, I’VE BEEN HAVING A GOOD TIME, BUT I’M AFRAID I DON’T SHARE THE SAME FEELINGS AS YOU DO.” You almost corrected him, but instead, you let him continue. “MY FEELINGS ARE PURELY PLATONIC…” He sighed. How sweet, he was worried about hurting your feelings. You put a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn to you.

“Aw, Pap, It’s alright. I’d be just as happy to be your friend.” This brightened him up, and you hugged. He seemed surprisingly relieved. 

“I’M SO GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND! NYEH HEH HEH! I'M POSITIVE YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME. ” You both hung out in his room for a little while longer, until you felt the need for that shower you know you needed. You looked at the time, knowing that you’d have plenty of time for your hair to dry. 

 

After explaining this need to Papyrus, he gave you a fluffy towel and excused himself. You entered the bathroom, running the water. Their bathroom was large and bright, there even was a skylight in the middle, making the room feel even fancier. You wondered why you didn't notice these things last night. You stripped, throwing your clothes into the hamper once more, and stepped into the pleasantly warm shower. The size of the shower was incredible, it felt like you were at a spa. The shower head was at a ridiculous height, which made sense because this had to accommodate Papyrus.The Skeleton Brothers only had body wash, unsurprisingly. You sighed, deciding to use the body soap to wash your hair as well. Upon realizing your constant “fuck it” attitude, you laughed lightly. You soon finished up your shower, drying of your body and drying your hair as best you could. You sighed when you realized that you had left your clothes in Sans’ room. You wrapped the towel tightly around yourself, tucking in the towel on the top, so it wouldn’t slip, and exited the bathroom. 

 

Sans was never so excited to leave work for his lunch break. He didn't even care if it was a little early. "Sue me," he thought. He was excited to be with you again. Once his booth was closed down, he teleported home. As he entered the doorway, he imagined the couples on TV, where they’d call out, “Honey, I’m home!” when they returned from work. He blushed at this thought, tempted to call it out. He heard his bedroom door click shut, noticing Papyrus in the living room, sweeping the floor in the kitchen. He caught Papyrus' attention when he entered the kitchen, which caused Papyrus to hurry over to him, and gave him a hug, lifting him off the ground with ease.

“Where’s Y/N, bro?” Sans asked, trying to sound casual once he placed Sans back onto the floor.

“AH, SHE’S IN YOUR ROOM, I THINK.” Sans went straight to the stairs, forgetting to knock. He swung open the door, his greeting immediately dying in his throat. You were in a towel, which was snugly wrapped around your body. Your wet hair was slicked back from your brush, and your bra was in your hand. Sans scrambled for the doorknob after smacking his hand over his eyes when you screamed, “WHAT THE HELL?!” Your voice squeaked, your voice higher than normal from the surprise. 

Sans slammed the door behind him, his soul racing. Papyrus ran up the stairs, “I HEARD A SCREAM! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?” 

“S-sorry, Paps, I think I… Startled the human. She didn’t expect me home this early.” The lie slipped from his lips (?) easily. 

“OH. TELL HER THAT LUNCH WILL BE READY SOON, I INSIST THAT SHE EATS BEFORE SHE LEAVES.” Papyrus hummed as he left.

Sans sighed, knocking on the door lightly. When he heard you call him in, you were sitting on his bed cross-armed, fully clothed, with your hair towel wrapped around your hair. He blushed, scratching behind his skull, not meeting your eyes.

“Well?” You asked expectantly.

“I’m s-so sorry, I-I didn’t know you just go out of the shower-”

“No shit!” You sighed, “Next time, just knock.” You patted his shoulder as you walked past him, leaving the room, heading down the stairs.

 

...Next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sans, you silly man~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to comment :3 
> 
> BTW, I may or may not have bought Sans and Papyrus plushies, and a PS4 so I can play Undertale (whenever that comes out) ... I'm so bad with money...


	8. Romantic Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lici Here! I'm so sorry for not uploading for so long! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, side note, I was listening to Heart Afire by Defqwop while writing this chapter, as well as Every Note by Mystery Skulls <3 (I've read other fanfics where the author adds the music they listened to, and I thought it was neat!)

The three of you ate lunch together, the tension between you and Sans dissipating quickly. You all laughed together, and when it was time for you to go, Papyrus hugged you tightly. “I THINK YOU OUGHT TO SPEND THE NIGHT MORE OFTEN! IT WAS A PLEASANT SURPRISE! AS WELL AS A PLEASANT DATE!” Sans coughed wildly in the background at his brothers words.

“Yeah? I think so too Pap, I had fun. I’ll see you later, then!” Papyrus waved as you turned to Sans, “I’m ready to go!” You noticed that when he pulled you to him, the crushing force nearly knocked the wind out of you. After passing through the void, he spoke, finally. “So… A date, huh?” His voice sounded the same as usual, but you had previously learned how to tell when things bothered him, despite his never ending, calm demeanor. 

“Um, yes. He took my compliment as flirting, and it spiraled out of my control from there,” you laughed lightly.

Sans sighed with relief, “Ohhh, I see. He can be a bit enthusiastic.”

“I’d say he’s far from enthusiastic. It’s a good trait.” You smiled at Sans, looking at your surroundings, finding yourself outside of your job building. Your smile faded. “I’m going to quit today. This will be my last week working here. After this week, I’ll be officially off of their schedule. This is unbelieveable! I’m… Really glad you took me to that burger joint. Otherwise I may have never found this new job. Thank you, Sans.” Sans sighed, loving the way your Soul shone when you felt determined. The mauve aura gave you an angelic look, which he found stunning. Your smile shone bright as well, “I’ll need to repay you one of these days.” You winked at him.

“O-oh, that won’t be necessary, really.” He blushed.

“That’s what you think. Bye Sans, I'll see you later!” You walked off, your heels crunching softly in the thin snow of the sidewalk. These were more confident steps than you have taken in a long time. You had practiced the words you’d say to your boss over and over again in your head, and you felt as if you were finally ready to let go. 

 

After clocking out for the night, you walked out of the bar to see Sans waiting out front, leaning on the wall of the bar, halfway asleep. You poked his chest, waking him up.

“Hey Sansy, ready?”

“Mmm yep. Let’s go.” Lazily winking, he tossed your keys to you. You caught them, your reflexes amazing you. You felt like a ninja.

“Wait, how did you get these? Don’t tell me you paid for a locksmith!” You would feel bad if he spent money on your stupid mistake.

“Nah. I realized earlier that I can teleport into your car, since I’ve been in it before.” He shrugged. You were surprised you hadn’t thought of that. You laughed together as he walked you home. He told you that he knew someone who was good with technology and stuff, so she’d be able to come over and replace what’s necessary. 

“Oh wow! How much will I need to pay her?”

“Nothing. She’s a good friend, and loves to tinker. Cars are new to her, so she’s pretty fascinated by them. Paps is happy that she and her girlfriend will be in town. I think you all will get along.” 

“She does sound nice! Let me know when she arrives!” You were happy that you’d be meeting more of the skeleton brothers’ friends, as well as getting your car checked out for free.

After he dropped you off and left, you decided that it was finally time to call Grillby and tell him you’d be accepting his offer. As you dialed the phone, you hoped it wasn’t too late to call. Your shaking hands stopped once he picked up the phone, and you took a quick breath.

“Hey Grillby! This is Y/N calling to let you know that I’ll be accepting your offer!” You sounded professional, and you beamed, your confidence surprising you.

“Oh wonderful! Would you be able to come in for an interview soon? What date and time would work best for you?”

I-interview? Shit. You hadn’t had one of those in awhile, and they were, naturally, intimidating experiences. “Well, I can come in tomorrow morning, since I’m still technically employed at the Pink Monster until Friday. How would nine o’clock be? Would that be alright?” Your voice only shook a little, which wasn’t noticeable, hopefully. 

“Ah, I see. Thank you for letting me know in advance. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, thank you for the opportunity again! S-see you tomorrow!” You smacked your forehead when you stuttered. 

He chuckled on the other side, “Until tomorrow, Y/N. Goodbye.” You were intrigued by his voice. It seemed extremely gravelly, and you wondered if it was because of his flame. You found that your cheeks had flushed just thinking of that heat.

 

You fell onto your bed, exhausted by everything. After lying there with your eyes closed for a short while, your eyes shot open. What the hell were you going to wear to the interview? Despite his invitation to the job, you would still need to make a good impression. It would just seal the deal further. You tore through your closet, trying to find something decent. You thought a dress would be appropriate, but all of them didn’t seem of a business-type style. You finally settled on a simple black dress with a high crewneck top. Since it was sleeveless, you also hung a bright red cardigan over it. This cardigan is what you specifically bought for your brother’s wedding, and never wore again. It wasn't like your other sweaters, since it was shorter. You looked through your jewelry, and found a matching red necklace. You also hung your black opaque nylons with it. Your black heels would have to do to finish it off. They were the only heels you owned. Satisfied with your decision, you stripped off your crummy uniform, and hung it up. Taking off your bra, and throwing on a t-shirt, you looked at the clock, realizing how late it was. Not wanting to be too tired for the interview, you closed your eyes, wrapping yourself around your blanket. You inhaled deeply. You weren’t sure why, but you felt disappointed. Then you laughed nervously to yourself, realizing that you had been searching for Sans’ scent.

 

...

 

After waking up to your alarm, you sprung up out of bed. You tried to distract yourself from overthinking by cooking breakfast for once, and getting ready for your interview. Breathing deeply usually helped your twisting stomach. You took a quick shower, throwing on your outfit that you had picked out so carefully. You blow dried your hair, and curled it. Your hair was starting to pale, which reminded you that you needed to re-dye it soon. 

 

After curling your hair, you put on light makeup, since you felt that the outfit was already a lot to deal with. You paused in front of the mirror, and sighed, a smile on your face. You looked professional, with a pretty chic touch to it. You called Sans, since your dead car was still at his place. If only the both of you weren’t so lazy, it would be at your apartment already, if you were willing to pay for a tow. Yet you didn’t mind getting rides from him. You hoped he didn’t mind.

“M-hello?” An incredibly sleepy voice greeted you. You felt your stomach flutter in an entirely different way, his sleepy voice way deeper than normal.

“Hey, I thought you’d be picking me up for my interview! Why aren’t you up? Shouldn’t you be working?” You teased.

“Playin’ hooky. I’ll be over in a bit.” You heard a grumble before he hung up. 

In a few minutes, Sans approached your door, attempting to rub away the sleep from his eyes. He knocked twice, yawning. You answered the door, inviting Sans in. He stopped in his tracks, taking in your outfit. He really liked this look on you, complementing your curves excellently. A blush crawled across his cheeks, which he wasn’t sure he could hide, so he turned away for a moment, hoping you wouldn’t notice.

Of course you did, “Hey, what’s with that face?”

“You look really nice. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll be hired on the spot.”

“Thank you, Sansy, though I could just as easily blow it.” You found yourself blushing as well. You laughed, attempting to hide your nervousness. 

“You’ll be great, doll.” He squeezed your hand, which he didn’t realize he had taken. You both blushed even more wildly. “A-anyway, let’s get going.” He didn’t trust his voice, it gave away everything.

You simply nodded, squeezing his hand back.

Sans let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, relishing in the feeling of your hand in his. He dropped you off, huffing as you waltzed into the bar, looking absolutely stunning. He couldn’t do anything about the sting of jealousy that pierced through his soul. He sighed, teleporting home. After taking off his coat, he stomped into his room, lying down. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, feeling sorry for himself, when he decided to talk to Papyrus about it. He left the room and approached Papyrus, who was humming happily as he did the dishes. 

 

“Hey, Paps?” He asked hesitantly, “Can I talk to you about something?”

Papyrus perked up. “OF COURSE, BROTHER! WHAT CAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO FOR YOU?” 

“Well, Paps, I need… Advice. Romantic advice, I guess?” 

"OH?? NO ONE'S EVER ASKED ME FOR SUCH ADVICE!" Papyrus calmed himself down when he noticed the pained look on Sans’ face. “Brother… What’s troubling you?” It was always surprising when Papyrus’ voice was hushed in seriousness for certain situations.

“Well… It’s Y/N. I guess… I’m not sure how she feels about me. I… I flirt all the time, but she always seems to brush it off. I notice her blushes, and I know she notices mine, but I don’t know what I’m going to do if she doesn’t feel the same… I think she’s neat, but it’s driving me crazy to not know how she feels. Plus… There’s something else that’s bothering me. This…” He sighed, “This isn’t the first time we’ve met.” He hadn't wanted to tell his brother, but he knew the dangers of secrets and bottled up emotions.

“Sans, to see you so passionate, yet so worried, pains and heals my soul. How is this not the first time you’d met? Is it a… 'Timeline' thing you told me about so long ago?”

“Yeah, bro. You see, there’s been three resets. One in which she and I fell in love, and had a wonderful few years. Then… There was a terrible accident and she-” Sans choked on his words, “She died. But her soul must have been determined enough to reset. But she didn’t remember a thing… And.... And to make it worse… She met Grillby… Both of those timelines she’s worked at his Bar, and she’s been so happy there. She fell in love with Grillby in that timeline. But, the same thing happened. I had tried to change things in that timeline, keep her from that damn bar, keep her away from that damn car and that damn snowstorm.” Sans had tears in his eyes that he hadn’t noticed were streaming until that moment. “I… Can’t lose her again.” Papyrus pulled Sans into a hug, comforting him.

“Shhh, Sans. I’ll be okay. I’m sure that this time it will be different. I can feel it in my bones. I have a good feeling about this run.” Papyrus smiled, causing Sans to smile too. 

“Thanks for listening, bro. I really just needed someone to listen to my mumbling.”

“NONSENSE! YOU ASKED FOR ADVICE AND HERE IT IS! YOU NEED TO HAVE MORE PASSION! MORE INTENSITY! YOU NEED TO UP. YOUR. GAME! NO MORE HIDING YOUR FEELINGS! IF YOU’RE SO CURIOUS TO HOW SHE FEELS, JUST ASK! YOU’LL KNOW FOR SURE, AND WILL CALM YOUR WORRIES EITHER WAY! NO MORE WONDERING, NO MORE BEATING AROUND THE BUSH! SANS,” Papyrus inhaled deeply, out of imaginary breath, “I do think she likes you. Perhaps she’s just as worried as you about unrequited feelings, so she takes your flirting as more friendly than you intend.” Papyrus placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, wishing he could give him some of his own confidence to help. 

 

Sans’ eyes were in the shape of stars. He knew Papyrus was right. He thanked Papyrus with a tight hug, “I’ll do that, bro. Grillby’s got another thing coming if he thinks I’m gonna give her up that easily! I’m going to ask her out! I’m going to prevent the accident! I’m going… I’m going to change everything!” He grabbed his coat, throwing it on hastily. He felt so exhilarated, so nervous, yet one thing radiated in his soul brighter than every other feeling;

 

Sans felt determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave a kudos or comment! The support is appreciated, and will help me get chapters out faster <3 Happy trails!


	9. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiit's Monday! So you all deserve a new chapter :D Thank you all for your kind words and kudos <3 <3 <3 Also, 91 KUDOS??? OH MY GOSH DO I DESERVE IT?? THANK YOU?? But seriously, thank you all, I'm really glad I decided to upload this :)

Before opening the door to the bar, you took a deep breath. Not strictly religious, you still prayed to God that you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself. Pushing the glass door, you entered the bar. You didn’t expect to see anyone in the bar, since it was so early, but you were surprised to see a few monsters and a human customer. They didn't seem to notice you. They all seemed extremely tired, sipping their coffee and playing on their phones. You felt your face warm up as you got more and more nervous. "Damn. I haven’t felt this nervous in a long time." You thought to yourself.

 

You noticed a green fire monster taking a steaming plate of eggs and bacon to a table. You paused for a moment, entranced by her beauty. She placed down the plate, and noticed you. She perked up, practically skipping over to you, “Hello! You must be Y/N! My, Grillby said you were pretty, but that didn’t quite do you justice-” The flame monster was silenced when Grillby cleared his throat behind her, smiling, “Oh hi Grillby!” 

“Fuku, would you mind watching the bar while we go in for the interview?”

“Of course, Oji!” She bounced back to a table to refill their coffee.

“Well, are you ready, Y/N?” Grillby held out his hand.

You shook it enthusiastically, “I am! Who was that, by the way?”

“That was Fuku, she’s my niece.” You sighed, smiling happily. “She would work here more often, but she’s a student. I’d rather her put her education first.” He glanced at her across the room, his flames jumping momentarily.

“You seem really proud,” you pointed out, “She seems like a nice girl.”

“She is. She’s the first to attend a human major league college of our kind.” He beamed. God, you couldn’t help but find it attractive.

 

He led you to a table in the corner of the bar, and you both sat down. The nearby jukebox played a mixture of monster and human music. It was only natural that they developed a whole different style of music in all those years in the underground. You soon found you liked the style as it played in the background. His glasses glinted in the light of morning as he began asking you questions about previous jobs, school, your availability, basic things like that. You answered those questions with ease, but one threw you for a loop.

“What is your biggest weakness?” He was honestly curious. Something he liked about you, was that you were very readable, yet your expressions were shifting so quickly. You seemed to be at battle with your own thoughts, a war he found himself battling at times.

“Uh, well… I find myself saying yes so often, that I become over-committed. Though with that, I also work ten times as hard. I don’t give up on one project just to finish another. Either I finish what I started, or… Or nothing!” You laughed lightly. Grillby could only stare in awe, swearing that he saw stars in your eyes at your statement. It almost sounded like a promise. A promise to try your hardest and push through whatever comes your way. He noticed a mauve aura radiate from your Soul, your glow illuminating the world in front of him. He took a deep breath, and thrust out his hand. “Welcome to my bar, Y/N. You’re hired.” 

You were dumbfounded. You didn’t expect the interview to go so quickly. When you finally reacted to his outstretched hand, you smiled widely. “Thank you so much, Grillby, sir. I’m thrilled that I’ll be employed here!” 

Grillby blushed, “N-no need for such formalities. Call me Grillbs.” He released your hand, realizing he had been holding it too long.

“With a blush like that, I might have to still call you ‘sir.’” You paused. Did you just flirt…? Without realizing it? Boy, this man brought out a side of you that you never knew. Though you did enjoy the reaction you brought out of him. His confident, suave demeanor faulting for a moment. You suddenly remembered a similar flustered reaction from a certain skeleton. What was it about making these men squirm from your gaze that you loved so much? 

 

Self-awareness flooded into your thoughts like a broken dam. "Oh lord, I’m a tease. I love teasing these men?!" Your mind darted from dirty thought to dirty thought at this statement. "Sweet Mary and Baby Jesus, forgive me for my sins…"

 

Your thoughts were suddenly silenced as Grillby stood, you following suit. “--And I can show you around the kitchen, you’ll need to be in there every once in awhile. We’ll be trading shifts of bar-tending and waiting on tables. I can’t let you have all the fun.” He winked.

“That sounds fair.” You shrugged. “Oh! Will I need a uniform of any kind?”

“Yes, I’ll have you tailored for one soon enough. I know someone who would be able to do that for you.”

“What will my uniform look like, when I’m tailored?” You asked, pushing through the double set of doors into the kitchen, which was located right next to the bar.

“Well, like mine, but better since you’re in it, of course.” He couldn’t help it. 

You laughed, “I won’t have to wear a skirt?” 

Grillby stopped walking, “Why on earth would I make you wear a skirt? That sounds dreadfully uncomfortable for a mobile environment, where a lot of movement will be taking place.” He raised a brow.

“It is dreadful! My last job had me in a skirt 24/7. I could barely bend to pick up a dropped straw, or risk a rip!” You beamed, looking around the kitchen. Grillby’s gaze traveled from your eyes, to your dress for a brief moment. Oh, he could guess very well why your previous employer wanted you in a skirt 24/7. It was definitely a feast for the eyes. Not only that, but the way you were glowing at that moment, filled him with a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“A good pair of slacks will suffice for this job. Say, do you prefer bow ties or regular ones?”

“Hmmm… Bow ties, for sure. Why?” 

“I’ll purchase you one, as a thank you gift.”

“Thank you gift?”

“For helping me. For agreeing to this offer. I am truly grateful to have your assistance.” He took your hand, placing his other hand on top. “Thank you.”

You felt the heat prickling across your cheeks, “I-I should be thanking you for hiring me, you could have said no, after all.”

“As could you.” His gaze never left yours, “Forgive me for being so forward, would you be alright with joining me for dinner soon? We could further discuss your uniform, and I could take you to the tailor shop myself, where an old friend of mine works.”

Your mind was at war once again. He didn’t officially call it a date, but it sure felt like it. Yet your mind also screamed that it was strictly for business. “When?”

Relieved, Grillby inquired, “How about this Saturday? I could give you a ride, to make it easier to take you to the tailor shop.” 

“Sure! Thanks again, sir. But I have to ask… Is this a date?”

 

Grillby froze, blushing wildly. Did he want this to be a date? Hell yes. Did he want to potentially lose a fantastic employer, let alone a potentially good friend? Hell no. So he swallowed his pride, “It doesn’t have to be. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries. I would hate to lose someone like you, Y/N.”   
Now it was your turn to blush wildly. Was this your decision? Why would he throw so much pressure onto you like that?! Would it be wrong to date your boss?! It’s not like there’s competition where favoritism is involved?! Bottom line is… Do you want to go on a date with him? 

“Grillby, I’d like to give you a chance, but something about this feels… Wrong. Don’t get me wrong! You’re really charming and sweet, but I need a little time to think about it.”

“I understand your hesitancy, and you have every right to think about it. But for the record, I also find you quite charming as well.” You smiled warmly at each other, and the tour continued.

 

...

 

Sans teleported to the outside of the bar, waiting for your text to say you were ready to be picked up. The snow crunched softly under his feet as he paced on the sidewalk. Was he really going to do this? Could he really go through this? He’s asked you out before, but he couldn’t remember what he said, or when he did. Resetted memories were like deja vu mainly. There were few that were crystal clear, but those were memories too painful to linger on. 

 

After finally receiving the text, and seeing you at last, his soul felt like it would burst from joy. He entered the bar, soft music radiating throughout the bar. You ran up to him, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ll take that as it went well?” Sans chuckled, squeezing you lightly before reluctantly letting you go. 

“It did! The interview was barely five minutes, and he’s been showing me around since then.” You were literally glowing, your soul’s aura bursting from your chest.

“I knew you’d do fantastic, kid. How about this weekend you and I celebrate? We could see a movie, or something. We could go to that nice one. The one that serves good food and good alcohol.” Good. Brought it up casually. Now if only he could stop sweating.

“Only if you promise not to fall asleep this time! Papyrus had to carry you home, you bonehead.” You laughed, feeling nervous. He just asked to see a movie with you. Just you. Usually Papyrus was there too, but this felt different. Wait, was this a date too? Two in one day? How is this happening?! You felt you’d faint when you realized that Papyrus even asked you on a date. You had never gotten so much attention from men in your life, and you weren’t sure how to handle it. 

“Y/N, are you okay? You don’t look too good.” Sans put his hand on your forehead. You weren’t hot. Well, you were pretty hot, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment. He would have joked about it, but he felt that it wasn’t the time for that. 

“Oh? Sorry, I just feel… Overwhelmed at the moment. I think I just need to go home and cool down.” Sans nodded, and you two took his shortcut to your apartment.   
Sans was shocked to hear you laughing when you both arrived in your living room. “What’s up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow-bone at you. He notice you blush, hesitating for a moment.

“It’s funny, I half expected to be at your house when I opened my eyes.” You chuckled nervously. Sans felt a rush of joy. You thought of his place as “home”? He smiled wider. 

“So, uh, about that movie…” He trailed off. 

“I’ll need to get back to you about that, I’ve got a lot on my plate as of right now. I’ll text you later.” You smiled at him, despite everything.

“Oh, okay. Smell ya later then.” He teleported away before you could notice his wild blush. Well, you didn’t turn him down, but you hadn’t accepted it either. He hoped you’d text him soon. 

 

You flopped on your bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in your thoughts for what felt like forever. Grillby had told you before you left that you could start next week, since you still needed to finish things off with the Pink Monster, so you still needed to get ready for your shift later that day. But you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed. You just lied there, thinking of Sans and Grillby. One half of your mind was excited over your new job, and the other half was reeling in the fact that both men had asked you out for the same day. Even though you told Grillby it wasn’t a date, you hadn’t told Sans anything. For all you knew, it wasn’t even a date to begin with, yet you had to admit you kind of wanted it to be one.

Honesty was going to be your best policy in this situation. You admitted to yourself that you were interested in both men, and felt drawn to them. Yet you didn’t really know Grillby that well, and Sans is your best friend. Yet the connection you felt with both men was undeniable. You groaned, frustrated. “Why is this so DIFFICULT?!” You screamed into a pillow. 

 

The shift of that night was extremely uneventful, going by surprisingly fast since you had been lost in your thoughts the entire time. After your shift, you lied awake for what felt like forever. You did find sleep eventually, dreaming of both men fighting over you, like brothers had in a book series you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lici Here! <3
> 
> Alright, so next chapter will have some NSFW stuff in it, would you all like me to make it skip-able? Or just keep it in the format it's in, where it just kind of... Happens?
> 
> After all, this is rated the way it is for a reason, LOL
> 
> Side note, how do you all do in interviews? Personally, I think I had a terrible one for the job I'm at right now, but was hired anyway! The issue was that I had totally blanked out for one of the questions, and it had been so embarrassing!


	10. The Date (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boy! I've been looking forward to uploading this chapter! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *Warning!* Slightly NSFW in this chapter! If you aren't 18+, and you're here for the fluff, sorry! I'm a filthy sinner lol so I couldn't resist!

Trying not to overthink anything, you decided to just take this opportunity to get to know the men better. Though you found more opportunity to get to know Grillby, since you had already come to know much more about Sans in comparison, getting to know them both still excited you.

 

You set it up that you’d spend time with Sans in the morning, and Grillby in the afternoon. You didn’t want to ditch either one for the other, and also didn’t want to reschedule. As you got dressed for the movie, your face warmed at the thought of possibly being on a date with either men. You didn’t really know how you felt, and you felt more frustrated because it was something that ought to be easy. Like in high school, classmates would ask which boy you liked better out of a chosen few, and it had always been easy to choose, based on which you knew better, or which you thought was better looking. But you couldn’t really choose between Sans and Grillby. But why should you have to choose? This wasn’t one of those corny soap operas where the love triangle involved an immediate choice that took ten episodes and a main character death to decide. Okay, so maybe you watched too many soap operas with your grandma as a kid, but that’s not the focus of the moment. You paced around the room for a few minutes, anxious because you didn’t really know how to feel. You relied on your emotions to guide you, and used them to push through whatever obstacles were in your way. You were wise enough to know this about yourself, yet you weren’t wise enough to figure out what to do without them. Finally, you sat down, taking a deep breath. You didn’t want to stress out too much about this and get yourself worked up before meeting up with them both.

 

“One date at a time,” you thought, “...what the hell should I wear?” 

 

Sans wanted to see a movie with you at a nice place, right? Does that mean you should dress up? You stared at your closet, expecting something to literally jump out at you. You didn’t usually have such difficulty picking an outfit, but for today, it was harder. You finally settled on wearing a nice sweater with jeans. The top you chose was a cream colored sweater with cold-shoulder style sleeves. The sweater hugged your figure nicely, accenting your curves. You slipped dark jeans on, clasped your favorite necklace around your neck, and applied a bit of makeup. You decided last minute to put on lipstick, the red accent adding just the amount of flare you were hoping for. You did a slow twirl in front of the mirror, satisfied with your ensemble. 

 

Looking at the clock, it was just about time that Sans said he’d swing by. Feeling a lot less nervous, you waited in your living room, browsing social media on your phone. You then heard a knock at the door. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but you weren’t expecting Sans to be standing at your doorstep, a small stuffed animal in his hand. It was a cute fox with big eyes and the fluffiest tail you’d ever seen on a stuffed animal. 

“Hey, so I saw this at the store, and it reminded me of you.” He handed it to you as you immediately feel in love with the small fluffy mammal. 

“Why did this remind you of me?” You absentmindedly petted the fox, it’s soft fur reminding you of your favorite pet as a kid -- A fluffy cat.

“Because I find you quite ‘foxy’.” He shrugged casually, while you erupted into laughter. 

“Thanks, Sansy,” You wiped away a tear. You tried to think of something suave to say back to him but you found your mind running blank. This is something you liked about hanging out with Sans-- Your mind doesn’t race, it becomes calm. 

 

What you didn’t know was that he had tried so hard to come up with a corny pick up line worthy of your smile. He had been in front of the mirror for about an hour, rehearsing the many ways he could say how he felt. He would stray from the corniest pick up lines and flat out confess to you, in his head. But he settled on “foxy” after many, many terrible ones.

 

He stood in front of the mirror, shooting finger guns. “Hey, did you sit on an F5 key? Because I find your ass refreshing. No way, that makes me sound like a creep… Even though it’s a good one…” 

“If I had to choose between DNA and RNA, I’d choose RNA because it has U in it.” He shot more finger guns toward the mirror. “God, that’s terrible.” Yet all of the overthinking became worth it when he heard your laugh.

 

You flushed when you realized you were petting the stuffed animal, embarrassed to have become so attached to it so soon. You placed the gift on your couch, holding out your hand, “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. But before the movie, mind if we go to my place? There’s some people I’d like you to meet real quick, she’s gonna help fix up your car today. Her wife and… Friend will be there too. They’re finally back in town for Christmas.” 

You agreed to the pit stop. Sans explained that these were Papyrus’ good friends, so he wanted you to meet them.

“Are they not your friends, too?”

“Well, I’m not as close to them as he is. But since they’re friends with him, they kinda indirectly become my friends too, since they’re over often enough.”

“Ah, like friends of a friend? I had a lot of those in high school.” You snorted. You lost contact with them long ago, which you weren’t sorry for.

 

Sans teleported you to his house, where you were immediately greeted by Papyrus, which eagerly introduced you to Alphys, the previous royal scientist of the King. She was the one who had fixed your car. Her short and stammering stature was well below yours, making her instantly adorable. You admired her passion for technology, which you caught on to quickly.

“H-Hi, I hope you don’t mind, but I a-already started working on your car. I-It’s quite a fascinating machine! S-so complicated, but it was simple to fix! I may have added some… Neat new features! Come, I’ll show you!”

 

Walking back outside, you found yourself shivering, when Sans plopped his jacket onto your shoulders, which caused Alphys to gush over the gesture. Like his t-shirt, it was comfortably big, and incredibly warm. You began to ask him if he was cold, but the cold never seemed to bother him.

“Don’t worry, the chill goes right through me.” You narrowed your eyes from the awful joke. “What? No skin.”

 

Alphys showed you your car, which still looked the same… But on the inside, the dash where a simple stereo once stood, now held a complicated array of buttons and switches. And she was able to explain each one. 

“-- And here’s your A/C, y-your headlights, windshield wiper, and ultimate turbo. Don’t press that.” She said it all so casually. 

“What? Turbo?? What happens when I press that button???” The larger red button beckoned you silently. You felt like a child for wanting to press a button that someone specifically told you not to.

“Oh, that only a-activates the rockets.”

“The rockets???” You stared at your car in awe. “My car is a beast now! Thank you so much!” You hugged Alphys in a tight hug, which she returned after the initial shock.

“Alright, alright, enough with the snuggles. That’s my wifey you’re getting awful comfy with.” You looked up at the looming figure above you. Even taller than Papyrus, a fish woman stood before you. You immediately released Alphys, your initial reaction to comply.

The gorgeous fish woman burst into laughter, “Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face! ‘Oh nooo, she’s gonna kill me for hugging her wife!’ Yeah, I already know you’re Sans’ chick.” You couldn't help but laugh too when Alphys joined in, your face bright red from her comment about Sans.

“Ohhhh is this the girl we’ve heard soo much about??” A dramatic voice you immediately recognized caused you to spin around. A wild Mettaton stepped out of the house, followed by Papyrus, which you didn’t notice because you were trying so hard to keep your cool. You marvelled at the celebrity in front of you, immediately introducing yourself, explaining that you were a huge fan. 

“Oh my gosh, I am so excited to be meeting you! You were amazing in Mettaton the Movie XXIX! I cry every time, from laughter! From how tragic it is!” 

“Darling, you’re too kind. It is certainly one of my favorites too. My, you are more gorgeous than Sans describ-” Mettaton was cut off when Sans grabbed your hand and whisked you away, your laughter disappearing into the Void as he took you on a “shortcut”. 

 

You both arrived at the movie theater early enough to find good seats, and order food. You ordered fries to share, along with your favorite soda. Didn’t want to be tipsy so early in the day. You both chatted while the commercials played, making fun of the corny acting of some of them.

 

Once the lights finally dimmed, Sans began fidgeting. Sans’ mind raced during the movie, wanting to be closer to you. He wanted to put his arm around you, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. You chuckled when he did the classic I’m-stretching-but-actually-putting-my-arm-around-you trick, reaching up to hold his hand, squeezing it. He nearly was glowing from his blush. Despite this blush, he didn't act any different. He was able to play it cool. Now that you were thinking about it, had you ever heard Sans stutter? You’ve seen him get flustered, but he still brushed it off nonetheless. 

 

You both had decided on a romantic comedy, since it had been recommended by several friends. During the movie, you tried to focus on the movie and not his blush. The entire theater was laughing in one moment, sitting in quiet anticipation the next. Then… Oh lord… A sex scene came on. A rather saucy one at that. Sans seemed to tense up, but didn’t show any other signs of discomfort. You both blushed, enamored by the couple. The man had her handcuffed to the bed. You cursed at yourself for becoming aroused so easily, but you couldn’t help it when you caught sight of the cuffs, squirming in your seat. When you felt Sans lean in, your breath caught, worried that he caught you. God, he’d think you’re such a pervert for your kinks...

“I’ll be right back. Gonna powder my nose.” He whispered.

You snorted, “Sansy, you don’t have a nose.”

“Oh thanks, I didn’t NOSE that. It’s SNOT like I can see it.” You laughed again, shushed rudely by the people around you. 

“Hurry back.” You whispered back, winking. 

 

Sans rushed to the bathroom, his soul nearly burning. Oh, how he did notice your squirming. This tormented his soul. He wanted to wait until you were ready, but Asgore, did he just want to just plow you to the floor. Just imagining that caused his magic to pulsate, more powerful than usual. He could feel his magic collecting at his sacrum. He gripped his jacket, sweating. He splashed his face with cold water, trying to cool the heat threatening to overcome him. After a few minutes, and his magic began to calm, he felt that he was able to return. He took a deep breath, and went back to you, where you both continued the movie, whispering jokes to each other throughout it, his hand never leaving yours. 

 

After the movie ended, he took you back to his place, so you can finally take your car back. It had only been a few weeks, but you found yourself missing driving around. When he invites you in, you don’t give it a second thought, eagerly nodding. 

Papyrus had left a note on the fridge for Sans saying that they had stepped out, also reminding Sans to pick up his sock from the living room.“Hey, check this out. Turns out that Paps and them left to go Christmas shopping. That’s cool, we’ve got the house to ourselves it seems.” He winks playfully, as he always does. 

“Oh, cool!” You read the note, “‘Pick up your sock’? Why do you torment him with this?” You bent to pick up the sock, when you froze from Sans’ magic.

“Nope, hun. That sock is staying there until the end of time.” He threw you onto the couch, chuckling.

“Hey, that’s cheating! No magic! Imma get that sock, fair and square.” You started to run toward the sock, when a bone appeared in front of you, tripping you. In the second you started to trip, Sans teleported, catching you, one arm around you. 

“Heh, I knew I’d make you FALL for me.” He chuckled, his face falling more serious as he realized the position you both were in. He brushed your hair back, enjoying it’s softness. Speaking of soft, his gaze fell to your lips as you licked them. Your face looked so shocked, and embarrassed. For him to break your usual suave and confident demeanor, caused his soul to swell with pride. He wanted to be the one to see you like this; You seemed so vulnerable, so open and honest.

 

“Sans…” You breathed. Sans was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed you close your eyes. He was glad your eyes were closed, because he knew that his eyelights had turned to hearts before he closed his eyes as well, leaning in. 

 

The kiss was short, yet sweet. You felt warmth creep across your cheeks, sending good shivers over your skin. You opened your eyes to see a lazy smile on Sans’ face, his lidded eye lights shining like distance stars. He straightened you, clearing his throat. “That was… Nice.” 

You giggled. Aww, he was feeling shy. That's a first. “Yeah. It was super fun hanging out with you today. It was a fun date. But unfortunately I had better go soon. I’ve got plans for later today.” You smiled at him, kissing his cheekbone after you said your goodbyes. 

 

After Sans shut the door behind him after watching you drive away, he hoped you were far enough away not to hear him excitedly yell, “YES!”, throwing his fist into the air. 

 

“So much for staying friends,” you thought, giggling, “I tried my best.” But you enjoyed that kiss too much to let it be at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you "tried your best" to be friends... Nope! Lol
> 
> I might die from diabetes from the sweetness of this chapter! <3 Have you noticed how both Sans and Grillby have absolutely gushed to their friends/family about you? 
> 
> Also, ten chapters and nearly 100 kudos?? You all are smothering me! Seriously, thanks so much <3


	11. The Date (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh my gosh, these have been fun to write <3 And WHOAH??? Over 100 kudos??? Thanks so much! <3 <3 <3

Thankfully, there wasn’t too much snow to drive on now that the roads were ploughed and it had warmed up a little as you drove home from Sans' house. When you were finally at your own apartment, you fell onto the couch, screaming into a pillow, incredibly flustered. 

“Oh, my god. I kissed a skeleton today. Not just any skeleton, but my best friend. Oh, my god, it felt super nice. Oh, my god, I called it a date. And now, I’m going out with my boss.” You screamed into the pillow a little more. 

 

As you screamed into a pillow, you heard a *bing* from your phone, finding it to be a text from Grillby, asking if you still needed a ride. Finding it to be a nice gesture, you accepted. But you soon had second thoughts when you noticed what he drove up to your apartment in.

 

A motorcycle.

 

A fucking motorcycle in the middle of winter. 

 

You stared incredulously from your window as he walked into the building wearing his usual getup, but with a brown leather jacket over it. While it was extremely sexy for him to have one, you shivered at the thought of riding around in the cold. You answered the door, greeting him, hesitation clear within your voice.

“Um, you realize I’m going to freeze on that motorcycle, right?”

“Since I’m made of flames, all you’ve gotta do is hold tight.” He winked as you rose your brow.

“Oh, really? Or is it just an excuse?” You teased.

“... No comment.” 

So it seemed that he was either into you, or just a flirty person. You hadn’t seen much interaction between him and other girls, so you weren’t sure if he was just flirty. You honestly couldn’t tell the difference. But either way, you were okay with the gentle teasing between the two of you. It all seemed in good fun. 

Climbing onto the motorcycle, Grillby gave you his helmet, and you wrapped your arms around his waist. “So, where are we heading to?”

“First, let’s head to the tailor shop, then we’ll grab us something to eat afterwards.” You found that you liked the feel of the leather under your fingertips as you wrapped your arms around him. He revved the engine, and soon you felt the heat of his magic surround you. His magic made it feel like you were surrounded by a bubble of warmth, which made the ride so much more amazing. You watched the scenery pass by as you rode to another town close by. You enjoyed the feeling of freedom that being on a motorcycle brought to you. You could now understand why people rode them.

 

Pulling up to a small strip mall, you furrowed your eyebrows at the shop he parked in front of. It seemed… Halloween themed? There were iron spider webs everywhere, two of the shops sharing the same theme. One was called “Muffet’s Tailor Shop” and the other was “Muffet’s Bakery,” the bricks were painted purple and the windows adorned the same logo in very curly, pretty cursive. There was also a small sign that read, “All proceeds go to help real spiders!” 

“Does your friend run both of these? That’s really cool.”

“Yeah, Muffet is extremely… Stubborn. She couldn’t choose between the two things she loved.” Grillby shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. His facial expression was hard to read, but you assumed he wasn’t as fond of her as you thought.

“Sounds like you two have history. What’s she like?” You inquired, curious.

“She’s eccentric.” Grillby stated. You couldn’t help but laugh at how blunt it was.

“Well, shall we?” He opened the door for you. You thanked him, entering the shop.

 

The ringing of the bell helped mute the scream that immediately got caught in your throat. You choked on your otherwise high pitched screech. There were little spiders running about the shop. Some were fixing up dresses on the side, others organizing the wall-to-wall closet, full of dresses and outfits of different colors, and some others were just chilling out on the walls and ceiling.

“Why, hello Grillby, dearie ~ Oh? Who is this young thing?” Grillby bristled at who you assumed was Muffet. The shocked look on your face seemed to amuse her, as her laugh made evident, “Ahuhu ~ Never seen a spider monster, dearest? Well, I know you’ll find your voice eventually. I hope my employees didn’t scare you -- Much.” She giggled again, her multiple arms smoothing out her dress, running through her hair, and sipping on a cup of tea. 

“Hello, Muffet. This is Y/N. She’s my employer.” You shook one of her hands. 

“Yes, I remember you speaking of her while we were on the phone earlier. Come, dearie, you’re already late for your appointment ~” She began to lead you to a fitting room.

“Nice to meet you, by the way! Sorry for seeming so shocked. I’ve gotta say, running two shops? That’s really impressive! I’ve gotta admire that.” 

“Why, thank you! Oh, I’ve got my family to thank for the support. It’s a cinch with all of their help.” That would explain all of the spiders around the shop. 

After stripping you to your undergarments and taking your necessary measurements, a mischievous grin spread across Muffet’s lips, which made you extremely nervous. 

“Alright, now, before you go, would you mind trying on some dresses I’ve made? I’m trying to appeal to humans as well, and would like to know if I got the fit right.” 

“Uh, sure! I saw a bunch of your dresses when we came in, and they all looked beautiful.” You mentally shrugged, thinking, ‘why not?’

“Oh, dearie ~ You won’t regret it.”

 

You immediately regretted it when she came back into your fitting room, holding an extremely sexy, yet elegant evening dress. The neckline dipped down lower than anything you had ever worn, hardly covering your breasts. The lace sleeves held tight to your skin, two slits on opposite sides coming up to mid-thigh, accenting your legs wonderfully. Despite the beauty of the dress, it was beyond anything you’d ever wear. Not to mention beyond anything you could probably afford. Muffet clasped two of her hands together, holding them up to her wide smile.

“Oh, darling, it’s gorgeous. Grillby MUST see this! You look like a dream!” Before you could protest, she had grabbed your wrist, dragging you to the main lobby. “Oh Grillby! ~”

 

Grillby had been flipping through a magazine when Muffet had called his name. His initial annoyance of his ex was immediately replaced by the awe he felt from what you were wearing. He could feel his magic surge, his usual orange flames flickering to a bright red for a moment, a color similar to the dress, and the blush across your cheeks.  
You did a quick pose, meant to be sarcastic, “There, you happy??” You huffed, scolding Muffet before turning to stomp back to the fitting room. 

Oh no… Was all that Grillby could think. He couldn’t leave, he couldn’t move. He was frozen, holding the magazine in order to cover up his mid-section. He should have known that Muffet would pull this kind of thing with him. Yet, as soon as he had gotten the courage to stand up and confront Muffet, he turned around the corner to see that she had already pulled you out of the dressing room area in a new dress. Your arms were crossed, huffing.

“Muffet, you’re lucky that A) This dress looks awesome as hell and B) I don’t have the energy to smack you. I can’t let him see me in this! Look, it shows my whole ass!” And yes it did. It was a full maid outfit, the skirt extremely short. Your back was turned, so he could see exactly what you had been referring to. He had only glanced at your polka dotted panties before rushing back into the lobby. Damn, it looks like he’d need that magazine again after all. 

“Oh, fine, how about this one? I’ll admit, these are so much fun to make! And ahuhuhu ~ I’ll bet they’d be just as fun to wear ~” You slammed the door, done with the appointment. Yet Grillby had been secretly hoping that you’d try on some more.

Muffet entered the lobby, looking Grillby up and down. “Oh dearie, you know I couldn’t resist. I just know too much about you at this point,” She winked as she walked past him, whispering, “I know what dresses do to you, after all ~”

 

As you put on your clothes, you willed yourself to calm down before going back into the lobby to Grilby. You were able to snap pictures of both outfits, because despite your reluctance, those dresses looked amazing on you. You couldn’t stay mad once you saw her passion for her family and her talents. She was an excellent dressmaker, so you had no doubt that she’d do well for your uniform. You took a deep breath before exiting the fitting room and going back into the lobby, where you saw Muffet and Grillby, arguing in hushed voices. You weren’t able to tell what they were talking about, since it had stopped as soon as you entered the room.

“Well hello again dearest. I wanted to apologize for making you uncomfortable,” She went behind the desk, “And for that I will make the tailored uniform absolutely free for you. I’ll need you to give me your shipping information, so that my delivery persons can deliver it as soon as it becomes available.” She smiled warmly. 

“Oh, no, I can’t accept that for free!” You began to protest.

“Ahuhu ~ Don’t worry, Grillby is paying!” You looked at Grillby, then at Muffet, and laughed when you realized what she meant by it was ‘free’.

 

After a bit of insisting and arguing, Grillby did end up paying for your uniform. And as you left the shop, Muffet called from the counter, “You can come back any time! And for no charge, I’ll let you try out many more of my dresses ~”

You laughed, thanking her again before finally making it out of the door. You turned to Grillby, “So, where to next?” 

“Well, I wanted to take you to a Monster food restaurant, so you could try the food prior to your employment, that way you kind of know what to expect once you start working at the Bar.” 

“Oh that would be so cool! I’ve never had it!” You felt giddy, wondering if it tasted any different than human food. You had found that monster food was mainly vegan and organic, which was widely successful across the world. It made sense, since the Underground couldn’t have possibly had any livestock to make into food. Continuing the tradition, they continued to cook things as they always had on The Surface. There have been a few eccentric groups that hated on the monsters for this food choice, harassing Monsters for their strange traditions, but this harassment only made them more successful, since vegans had also experienced the same harassment. You had never personally tried a vegan meal, you were curious, wondering if you’d like it. 

The strip of shops downtown were littered with people all bundled tight in multiple layers of clothing. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, the trees along the sidewalk strewn with lights and ribbon, the snow glittering in the quickly fading sunlight. You softly giggled as you and Grillby caught the eye of several people passing by. You probably seemed underdressed for the bitter weather, but the warmth of Grillby surrounding you both kept you comfortable. As he drove, you lost yourself in your thoughts, absentmindedly stroking your thumb on his dress shirt through his open jacket. When you came out of your thoughts, you realized that there seemed to be… Abs under his shirt? You focused on the hardness under your fingertips across his stomach, barely brushing the skin underneath. It wasn’t until you heard a soft chuckle from him that you realized that you perhaps shouldn’t be feeling up your boss this way. 

“What are you doing?” His voice dripping with playful inquiry. 

Suddenly his magic was far too warm for you as blood quickly rushed to your face. “I- Uh, what do you mean? I wasn’t doing anything!”

“If you say so. For the record, I’m not ticklish.” He peeked back at your blushing form, flashing you a smile before the light could turn green. He felt slightly disappointed when you didn’t resume your exploration, enjoying the cool feeling of your fingertips. He silently cursed the thin barrier between his skin and your touch, wondering how it would feel without his shirt. Better yet, he wondered how you would feel to cuddle up to, to run his hands through your hair… He tried not to let his mind wander too far. He didn't want to come across as a pervert lest he voice these visions, so he shook his head in attempt to chase away those kinds of thoughts. 

 

Pulling up to a small Cafe run by a family of Monsters, you both were greeted warmly by the owner. The couple seemed excited when Grillby told them that you’d never tried Monster food before. They told you that they loved to serve newbies to Magic Cuisine, since everyone had amusing reactions to the food when it "fizzed".

“You've never had it? My, this should be fun, then! We’re honored that you’d bring her here, of all places, Grillby.” The monster looked like a giant, vibrantly colored bird, her wings fluttering as she used magic to pull a couple food items out of the display case. You recognized the glow of the magic, wondering if it was the same kind that Sans uses. You casually chatted with her as she put several treats into a to-go bag, making her laugh. She handed you the bag and waved goodbye as you both left the shop. 

Before you could get out the door, she called out, “You had better treat her well, Grillby, she seems like a sweet girl!”

“One last stop, Y/N. I think it’s high time to show you monster alcohol, since you’ll need to know the taste of it in order to do your job. We’ll quickly stop at the Bar, and then I’ll take you home.” 

“Oh, sounds great! I was wondering when you’d get around to teaching me.” You nudged him. 

 

Grillby fumbled with the keys to the closed bar when you both arrived, where you spent an hour trying out different kinds of Monster alcohol he had. The drinks were small, basically shots, which you could handle. A few years of college had taught you how to handle your drinks. You didn’t feel a burn as the drinks travelled down your throat, but instead, there was a pleasant fizzle, as if it were heavily carbonated. You found yourself burping a lot, as you felt yourself developing a nice buzz. It wasn’t until Grillby literally light one of the shots on fire that you felt hesitant to drink. Small purple flames flared up from the liquid, softly glowing. If this flame was anything like the flames than made up Grillby's body, then it wouldn't burn you... Right?

“This is one of the more stronger drinks, but I just wanted to show you what it is. It’s proven to be more… Troublesome with Humans. They don’t seem to handle it well, so you don’t have to drink it.” 

You mocked surprise, holding a hand to your heart, “I’m hurt that you think I couldn’t handle this baby shot. It looks so cool!” Before Grillby could even begin to protest, you quickly downed the drink. He blushed wildly as you effortlessly downed the flames, almost impressed.

You slammed the glass. “See! No problem.” You winked. Though you tried to play it cool, he was right. It was incredibly strong. It felt as if cotton balls had been stuffed into your skull as the alcohol began to cloud your mind as you became straight out drunk instead of just buzzed. You began giggling, your drunk persona emerging from the depths. You always felt like a totally different person when drunk, over confident and flirty. Plus, anything and everything was just so goddamn funny. You kept up your facade enough to convince him to make you two more of those shots, transitioning from drunk to absolutely shit-faced. 

“Heyyy Grillby, sir?” You giggled, walking around the counter over to the barstool he was sitting on. 

Your tone caught him off guard, impulsively mirroring the flirty tone, “Yes, Y/N?” He raised a brow, a sly smile on his face. 

Yet that smug smile was swiped off his face as you sat on his lap. “The taste of those flames were pretty tasty…” You leaned into his ear, licking up his neck “... But I bet yours tastes delicious.”

…

Against all your protests and whining, Grillby immediately took you home, the blush faintly remaining on his cheeks even when he arrived at your apartment, and dropped you off at your door. He had been forced to carry you, since you had initially refused to leave your seat on the motorcycle.

"Ohhh, carrying me to the bedroom? Such a gentleman." You slurred, nuzzling his neck. 

Grillby scoffed, but didn't comment. To your disappointment after he set you down, he wished you a good night, and turned to leave.

“Grillby, do you not want me?” You whined, your mind-to-mouth filter completely obliterated. 

Grillby chuckled, finding your needy state adorable, especially when you had tried to kiss him as he set you down, unsuccessful because he was so tall, and you could brely stand. “Sorry, dearest, but I’ll have to deny that offer. You probably won’t remember this in the morning.” He pressed a warm kiss to your forehead, and made you promise to drink a lot of water before bed. 

 

As you stumbled through your lonely apartment, you stayed awake for barely even a half hour before finally settling down for the night. You stared out the window as you felt yourself sober up a bit before actually lying down. You stared at the pale moon, admiring the stars as sleep weighed on your eyelids. Youou fell asleep with a stupidly wide smile on your face, just thinking about the absolutely amazing dates you had just been on, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Muffet and her shenanigans... I became so inspired by the red dress in this chapter that I drew it! Maybe I'll post it on tumblr one of these days :) 
> 
> As always, I hoped you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to drop a comment or kudos!


End file.
